Los Caprichos Del Destino
by kharito
Summary: Ryu y Kyu se conocieron cuando eran niños. Ambos provenientes de asimétricas realidades, no tienen problema en hacese grandes amigos. Sin embargo, el destino los separa y se vuelven a encontrar 10 años después, cuando muchas cosas han cambiado. Yaoi AU - realidad alterna, no existe meiosei y no aparecen todos los personajes primarios de la serie. Aun así pasen, ¡tiene lemon! jijiji
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic**

El fanfic es de mi autoría, sin embargo, ni los personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Tantei Gakuen Q pertenece a Amagi Seimaru y Satou Fumija.

Yo me baso en las historias y personalidades de los personajes para crear otra opción, ofreciendo una historia yaoi sin ganancia alguna, puesto que lo hago sólo por diversión.

.

.

.

Holiss aqui subo otro fanfic de esta hermosa pareja u me encantan!

pd: disculpen por no actualizar nuestra pequeña rutina en un buen tiempo... en estas vacacione he trabajado en esta historia, mientras se me ocurren ideas para la otra...Ya está terminado asi que lo subiré a medida que vaya corrigiendo.

.

.

.

**I. Prólogo**

- míralo, ha estado horas deambulando sin rumbo por la casa… pobre niño, quedando solo a tan corta edad…

Habló una mujer de cabello rojo mientras veía a través del ventanal hacia el gran jardín de la mansión Amakusa.

- Tendrá que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y a sobrevivir en este mundo desde ahora -respondió el hombre a su lado- … y yo me encargare de eso… –agregó al tiempo que restregaba su reloj de bolsillo contra su abrigo para abrillantarlo.

Ajeno a aquellas dos personas, el pequeño Ryu de 7 añitos de edad caminaba por el patio de su magnífica casa. Su hogar nunca antes se había sentido más vacío y su jardín tan inmenso.

Se detuvo frente a una banca y se sentó en ella, habiendo previamente limpiado la superficie pues no quería ensuciar su vestimenta color negro. Hacia unas pocas horas habían enterrado a sus padres y a su abuelo, la única familia que tenía. Ellos habían perecido en un accidente de avión, en el cual el pequeño heredero de la fortuna Amakusa había sido el único sobreviviente.

La pequeña sombra suspiro. Se sentía perdido. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que parecía un sueño, una pesadilla. Su frágil mente infantil no lograba asimilar la realidad, ni dilucidar la gran responsabilidad que había caído sobre sus hombros y solamente comprendía que se había quedado solo.

¡RYU!

De pronto, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre pronunciado en un susurro. Miró hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie. Entonces pensó que era su imaginación. Sin embargo, luego volvió a escuchar el llamado, esta vez como si se lo murmuraran al oído. Sintió una agitación en su interior y un impulso de correr haca quien lo llamaba, pero no sabía el origen de aquel delirio. ¿Podría ser que su madre lo estuviera llamando? Quizás estaba en una pesadilla de la que su okasan trataba de despertarlo. Y pasó entonces que súbitamente una brisa le rodeó, acariciando cálidamente sus cabellos y supo de pronto, en su corazón, qué dirección debía seguir.

Corrió y corrió por el jardín, entre los altos árboles, las hermosas estatuas, los frondosos arbustos, las radiantes flores y las cristalinas piletas. Sus cortas piernecitas hacían su máximo esfuerzo para dejar todo atrás y avanzar sin pausa hasta "ese lugar". Iba poseído por un intenso impulso, provocado por un extraño llamado que antes había sentido venir de la dirección que tomó; pero con cada paso que daba, en el filo de su conciencia se hacía más presente la idea de que aquel llamado venía desde su propio interior.

De repente, una alta e imponente pared de arbustos se alzó ante él. Estaba en los límites del terreno de la mansión. El camino había acabado. Ahí de pie, el pequeño Ryu confundido y consternado no lograba entender qué clase de fuerza le había dominado para llegar tan lejos. De pronto, oyó unos ladridos de cachorro y una alborotada voz infantil desde el otro lado de la pared. Se acercó con curiosidad y súbitamente apareció entre los arbustos un pequeño perrito, pastor alemán color negro y café, que le saltó encima haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo. Se incorporó, sentándose en el pasto con el cachorro sobre sus piernas, mientras éste le olfateaba para conocerlo. Entonces las ramas de los arbustos se agitaron nuevamente y, arrastrándose en el suelo, apareció un niño más o menos de su edad. Tenía el cabello color verde oscuro, con un mechón color blanco en el centro, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de un extraño e hipnótico color dorado, su piel era un poco más morena que la propia y vestía una simple polera amarilla y bermudas, ambas un tanto sucias.

- ¡waaaa! ¡lo siento mucho!

Exclamó la personita mientras pasaba con dificultad el resto de su cuerpo hacia ese lado. Una vez lo hubo conseguido, este niño se incorporó arrodillándose frente a Ryu.

- ¡tu brazo! ¡¿chillo te lastimó?! – preguntó muy preocupado al ver el cabestrillo que portaba el azulino y que le sostenía el brazo izquierdo.

- no, estoy bien –respondió sin terminar de asimilar lo que sucedía.

- oh… que alivio –suspiró.

- así que su nombre es chillo –murmuró mirando al cachorro.

Y repentinamente, para su sorpresa el pequeño animal le comenzó a lamer el rostro.

- ¡jajaja! –rio alegremente el niño de mirada dorada- ¡le agradas!

Entonces, Ryu contagiado por la alegría de esa personita también rio.

Luego el niño tomo al perrito en sus brazos.

- eres un travieso, chillo -– le habló con una extraña voz, como si el animal fuera un bebé, al tiempo que lo acariciaba enérgicamente- no vuelvas a escaparte así ¿oíste?

- ¡ah! no me he presentado –exclamó bruscamente el heredero- Mi nombre es Amakusa Ryu y este es terreno de mi mansión.

- ¡¿En serio?!... ¡Sugoi! ¡Es inmenso!... me llamo Kyu –le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Kyu… ¿Qué?

- sólo Kyu.

Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras recordaba que el rostro de Ryu le había hecho pensar, en primera instancia, que era una niña.

Ryu volvió a sonreír contagiado por su carisma

- ¿qué te paso en el brazo? –le preguntó el de ojos dorados al tiempo que el cachorro caminaba alrededor de ambos olisqueando todo lo que pillaba.

Ryu se miró el cabestrillo y el otro niño vio cómo su expresión se ensombrecía.

- tuve… un accidente en avión…

Kyu le posó una mano en el hombro y le dijo con gesto serio y condescendiente:

- siento que hayas quedado solo…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del azulino al oír esas palabras. Parecía como si esos ojos dorados pudieran verle el alma.

- ¿Cómo es que…? –balbuceó sorprendido.

- me dijiste que tuviste un accidente. Y eres niño por lo que ibas acompañado. Además tu vestimenta parece de luto y ese escudo supongo que es el de tu familia –dijo señalando el prendedor de oro que llevaba en el pecho y que era efectivamente el emblema familiar- esa combinación nunca significa algo bueno.

Ryu quedó impresionado por el poder de deducción de ese niño, quien a primera vista parecía común y corriente.

- ¿tú cómo sabes las costumbres de las grandes familias? –trató de aclarar ese punto que le llamó la atención.

- Yo no sé nada ¡jajaja! –respondió despreocupadamente el pequeño.

Y en seguida se puso de pie para ir tras el cachorro que se alejaba más y más.

Ryu lo siguió.

- ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?

- chillo escapó y lo seguí.

- el terreno por el que vienes pertenece a otra gran familia ¿acaso eres de ellos?

- ¡je je! Me descubriste- le dijo sobándose la nuca.

- y chillo… ¿es tuyo o de la casa?

- ¿ah? –exclamó distraído por su perro- no… chillo es hijo del perro de la casa y me lo regalaron cuando nació.

- ¿y cuántos hermanos tiene?

- son 4… él era el más pequeño.

- ¿Y tú tienes hermanos?... Dime ¿Cuántos son en tu familia?... O mejor ¿Cómo son tus padres? ¿Tus ojos, su color, de quién los heredaste?

- ahm… s-supongo que de padre… ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? – le dijo sintiéndose incómodo y cohibido.

- ¡ah! lo siento…

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero sentía que necesitaba saber mucho más de él.

- yo creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Le dijo el peliverde, quien de pronto estaba desanimado. Tomó al cachorro y se dirigió a la pared por donde había cruzado.

- adiós.

A Ryu se le encogió el corazón al oírle despedirse.

- a-adiós…

El peliverde cruzó al cachorro, mas antes de que él también se deslizara entre las ramas el azulino se apresuró a hablarle.

- ¡espera!... ¿me visitaras otra vez? -le pidió tímidamente.

Kyu le miró evidentemente sorprendido, pues no se esperaba en absoluto una petición como esa. Luego sonrió ampliamente en ese gesto que al heredero comenzaba a gustarle mucho.

- ¡claro! Espérame mañana.

- bien – respiró aliviado.

- nos vemos.

- ¡s-sí, adiós!

Le vio desaparecer tras los altos arbustos y notó que algo en su interior había cambiado. De pronto, su vida no parecía tan mala. De pronto, todo era más llevadero.

Esa noche Ryu se quedó despierto hasta tarde, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando en el misterioso niño que había asaltado su jardín. Pensando en su mirada dorada tan vivida y su sonrisa tan deslumbrante y alegre.

A partir de ese día, Kyu y chillo visitaban a Ryu casi todo los días. Habían construido juntos una rústica casucha con ramas y palos, la cual Ryu abastecía con víveres y golosinas. Esa era su base de encuentro. Nadie sabía que ellos se veían ni que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

Kyu era para Ryu un respiro en ese nuevo mundo que estaba recorriendo con su tutor Anubis, lleno de responsabilidades y cosas de adultos. Su amigo le levantaba el ánimo cuando la tristeza le ganaba y sufría extrañando a su familia que nunca volvería a ver. Kyu en silencio lo resguardaba en su pecho y lo rodeaba en un dulce abrazo, mientras el heredero le mojaba la camiseta con sus lágrimas. Y luego, cuando se calmaba, siempre sabía qué decir o hacer para entretenerlos a ambos en cosas más alegres y así olvidar el episodio y la pena.

Por su parte Kyu disfrutaba en grande visitando el jardín de su amigo. Comían cosas deliciosas, leían novelas de misterio que el azulino le llevaba y que eran tan entretenidas. Y chillo también lo pasaba genial jugando en ese inmenso terreno.

El peliverde además había llegado a querer mucho a Ryu. Era tan lindo que a veces le costaba creer que era un niño igual que él. Era muy inteligente también y le admiraba por asumir todas esas responsabilidades tan pesadas y tediosas tras la muerte de su familia. Cabe agregar que siempre trataba de hacerle reír, porque su corazón se sentía pesado cuando lo veía triste.

Así fue pasando el tiempo. Día tras día, semana tras semana y mes tras mes ellos se veían y compartían a veces toda la tarde u otras ocasiones sólo unas horas, dependiendo de las circunstancias de cada uno.

Sin embargo, un día luego de cumplirse el cuarto mes, Kyu no apareció.

Ryu le esperó en la frontera al día siguiente y el siguiente a ese. Espero una semana pero ni su amigo ni su mascota se presentaron. El azulino no se rindió tan fácilmente, pasó el tiempo y continuó yendo al punto de encuentro. Esperaba horas sin tener éxito. Hasta aquel día en que definitivamente se resignó.

Aquel fue un día de invierno en el que llovía fuertemente. Ryu tenía la estricta orden de quedarse en cama, pues estaba con gripe. Mas aun así desobedeció y salió al jardín para ir con Kyu, quien seguramente se estaba mojando mientras esperaba a que llegara.

La base eran apenas unas ramas y no lo protegerían de la lluvia, entonces él lo invitaría a entrar en su mansión para cobijarle del clima, cumpliendo al fin el deseo que tenía de que todos lo conocieran y supieran lo especial que ese niño era para él. Eso pensaba Ryu mientras corría a todo lo que sus entumecidas piernas y su enfermo cuerpecito podían ir. No importaba el frío que sentía, ni el agua que le empapaba, ni la fiebre, ni su tos, ni su adolorida garganta. Nada de eso importaría cuando Kyu le mirara con esos ojos dorados y le sonriera al escuchar su invitación. Se pondría tan feliz, lo sabía.

Fue entonces que su carrera terminó. Era difícil ver bajo la lluvia intensa, pero aun así supo lo que sus ojos veían: nada. Fue hacia la rústica construcción que habían levantado y miró dentro. Estaba vacía. Allí no había nadie más que él. Solo él. Solo.

Se metió bajo las ramas, sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose las piernas. Las gotas de una lluvia más suavizada por la protección que brindaban el techo le caían en el rostro y en el cabello. Tenía frío y estaba empapado, pero debía esperar sólo un poco más, ya que Kyu aparecería en cualquier momento.

Estuvo allí hasta que oscureció. La lluvia no había parado y amenazaba una tormenta eléctrica. Pero Kyu no apareció. En ese momento Ryu comprendió finalmente. En ese momento sus últimas esperanzas cayeron muertas. En ese mismo momento algo dentro de él murió con ellas.

Esa noche Ryu fue encontrado por sus sirvientes quienes lo buscaban desesperados por órdenes de Sir Anubis. Lo rescataron inconsciente bajo la lluvia y con una fiebre peligrosa que estuvo a punto de matarlo. Desde ese entonces Ryu lloraba cada noche antes de caer dormido de cansancio. Todos pensaban que lloraba por sus padres y su abuelo muertos, pero no era así. Sólo cuando estaba con Kyu lloraba por ellos y ahora que Kyu no estaba lo hacía por él; en su cama; cada noche antes de dormir; hasta que, con el pasar de los años, el chico de mirada dorada se convirtió en un tenue recuerdo del que a veces dudaba, y se preguntaba si alguna vez había existido de verdad.

-Fin del prólogo-


	2. Chapter 2

II. Capítulo 1:

- Ryu, no vuelvas a decir eso. Me haces sentir mal, porque si tú piensas que estás solo entonces ¿yo que soy para ti?

- sí, tienes razón… lo siento, no volveré a pensar así.

- bien… porque no puedes estar solo si yo estoy contigo ¿ves?

"No estás solo, yo estoy contigo"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, recuperando plenamente la conciencia. Estaba en su alcoba, acostado en su amplia cama en medio de la penumbra. Las cortinas cerradas de los ventanales no dejaban pasar el más leve rayo de sol. Debía ser temprano, pues Yurie aún no iba a despertarlo.

Se frotó la cara con una mano. Un sueño- pensó- otra vez. Suspiro. A veces solía soñar con ese niño. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Aunque… ¿no eran esos sueños más frecuentes últimamente? Probablemente era el efecto de volver a la casa donde había ocurrido.

Se volteó para acomodarse mejor y se tapó con la colcha hasta más arriba de la cabeza. Debía aprovechar de dormir todo lo que pudiera, pues ese sería un día muy agotador. Visitaría por primera vez la casa de su prometida. Sí, apenas hace unos días había cumplido los 17 años y ya tenía una futura esposa. Qué vida más tediosa.

Suspiró. Megumi Minami era su nombre. Sus familias habían convenido en casarlos prácticamente desde que nacieron y ahora que su familia estaba muerta, el pacto era casi como la última voluntad de ellos. Su tutor Anubis había procurado mantener ese trato y las relaciones con los Minami, pues si ambas familias se unían sería el negocio del siglo y se convertirían en una de las familias más poderosas de Japón.

Vivir para los negocios, por el legado de su familia. Esa era la clase de vida que llevaba. Pero al menos la chica era linda, muy linda. Se habían conocido a los 13 años de edad en una fiesta de caridad, organizada discreta y especialmente con el motivo de que herederos de grandes familias ricas se conocieran y dieran el primer paso a los negocios multimillonarios que más tarde concretarían.

Lo bueno era que, a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, él y Megumi congeniaban muy bien. Ambos venían de familias ricas, así que llevaban un estilo de vida similar, tenían la misma educación y pensaban parecido. Incluso ambos tenían gusto por las novelas de misterio y soñaban con ser algún día detectives. Además la muchacha era muy linda. Nop, definitivamente no podía quejarse y hacerlo era insultar y pisotear la memoria de sus ancestros.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Desde que se conocieron se veían durante las festividades y algunas escasas veces en el año, en que salían en citas acordadas por su tutor. Claro que eso fue antes de que se fuera a estados unidos los últimos 3 años. Y ahora que había vuelto era tiempo de visitar su mansión, estrechar aún más los lazos y, en poco tiempo más, alrededor de un año cuando cumplieran los 18, debía proponerle matrimonio. De pronto, el tiempo se le había venido encima.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, unos pasos bien conocidos y el ruido de las cortinas siendo corridas para dejar entrar la luz.

- Amo Ryu, es hora de levantarse- habló la mujer de cabello rojo.

- 5 minutos más –le suplicó desde debajo de la colcha.

- lo siento, no puedo esperar 5 minutos más ¿recuerda qué día es hoy? Hoy debe salir todo perfecto, para ello su día está programado:

7:00 am- Desayuno.

8:00 am- Gimnasio.

9:00 am- Ducha.

9:30 am- Compra de los regalos para su novia y su familia.

10:30 am- Reunión con el consejo.

11:30 am- Alistarse para su gran compromiso.

12:00 del día- visita a la mansión Minami.

- bien, bien, ya me levanto… -suspiró.

- lo espero en el comedor.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente mientras cumplía a la perfección con el cronograma. Fue de compras con Anubis y Yurie para elegir cuidadosamente qué presente debería darle a la familia Minami y a su prometida Megumi. Al final de la búsqueda, decidieron llevar unas cuantas cajas de un vino exclusivo, costoso y extranjero y a para Megumi compró una delicada cadena de oro blanco y con un dije de diamante.

En la reunión con el consejo directivo de su compañía, prácticamente no se habló de otra cosa que no fuera la familia Minami, lo bueno que era contar con ella, lo importante que era el paso que se daría ese día y los aún más ricos que serían todos algún día, luego del casamiento.

Ryu suspiró. Todos se entrometían en su vida. Definitivamente no tenía vida privada, ni afectiva tampoco. Sólo una clase de vida basada en negocios ¿Cómo se llamaría a eso? Bueno, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho tener una vida afectiva. Y es que, cuando estás vacío por dentro, esas cosas sentimentales no tienen valor porque tarde temprano las personas se terminan dando cuenta de que no tienes nada para ofrecer, nada en tu interior a que aferrarse, sólo un vacío glacial. En efecto, príncipe de hielo era el apodo que le habían puesto en su círculo de conocidos.

Luego de esa reunión y de vestirse apropiadamente, llegó el momento de visitar a su prometida y a su familia. El automóvil que lo transportaba cruzó el gran portón y recorrió el frontis de la mansión hasta llegar a la fachada de ésta. Entonces vio que se trataba de una casa tradicional japonesa y dio gracias de que no le hubieran pedido vestir Yukata. Luego de todos esos años en el extranjero, algunas costumbres japonesas le parecían muy incómodas.

- bien, hemos llegado- dictó Yurie sentada a su lado izquierdo.

-¿está listo?-preguntó Anubis, al derecho.

- por supuesto, vamos –respondió el dragón con confianza.

El chofer se bajó del carro, les abrió la puerta y ellos salieron. Entonces salió la Señora Minami, madre de Megumi, personalmente a recibirlos. Vestía un hermoso kimono hecho a medida y la acompañaban dos sirvientas de ataviadas de encaje negro. La mujer se inclinó en un saludo y ellos la imitaron.

- pasen adelante, síganme- les habló carismáticamente.

Al cruzar la puerta, dos largas filas de empleados inclinados ante ellos les esperaban, una a cada laso de la puerta principal. Definitivamente la Familia Minami estaba desplegando todos sus recursos para demostrar cual era la familia más rica y dejar en claro que, si se casaba con Megumi, el favor era hacia los Amakusa. Era una buena estrategia, pensó Ryu.

Los guiaron a una sala donde verían a los demás miembros para saludar, mientras que servían el almuerzo en el comedor. Allí estaban Megumi, su hermana y su padre. Se saludaron todos cortésmente en un ambiente animado y bastante grato. Sir Anubis y la cabeza de la Familia se trataban como viejos amigos, así que toda la situación se sentía como una gran reunión familiar. Entregó los regalos y dejó a sus suegros maravillados. Megu le dio las gracias por su hermosa cadena, junto con un beso en la mejilla, y le pidió que se la pusiera. Le quedaba perfecta.

-Ryu-kun, acompáñame -le habló discretamente la pelirrosa- quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí.

Le tomó del brazo y se acercaron a una de las sirvientas que estaba en la sala y que previamente había acompañado a la Señora Minami cuando le recibieron.

- Renjou-san

- ¿sí, Señorita?

- ¿sabe dónde está Renjou-kun?

-¡Ay, dios, ese niño! –explotó de pronto la jovial mujer- Nadie lo ha visto desde la mañana, justo ahora que hay tanto que hacer… no, si me faltó darle unas cuantas palmadas cuando era niño.

Luego de decir aquello se percató de que el dragón también escuchaba su monólogo y calló de golpe, disculpándose en seguida:

- ¡oh, Amakusa-goushijin! discúlpeme, he hablado de más. Voy a buscarlo de inmediato, esperen en la habitación de al lado, por favor. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

La mujer de cabello corto, color rojo y rostro amable dejó la habitación en busca del personaje. La pareja de herederos le obedeció y se fueron a la sala de al lado, pues no era prudente presentar frente a todos a un simple empleado, cuando era más bien Megumi quien quería presentar a su gran amigo, rompiendo así el protocolo.

- ella era Yuu Renjou, la madre de quien te voy a presentar. Su hijo Kyu Renjou y yo somos casi como hermanos, prácticamente crecimos juntos y le tengo mucho cariño, por eso quiero que lo conozcas.

Kyu… ¿dónde había oído ese nombre antes?- se preguntó el azulino.

Un joven alto, de piel tostada y cabello verde atravesaba el gran jardín de los Minami. Vestía ropa informal consistente en unas zapatillas negras, blue jeans holgados con muchos bolsillos y una sudadera de tiras (tipo musculosa) color blanco. Su contextura era más bien gruesa. Su torso y sus brazos morenos estaban bien delineados, producto del trabajo físico que debía realizar a diario. Y llevaba varias pulseras en cada muñeca, la mayoría tejidas con tiras de cuero y algunas con placas de metal.

De atrás le seguía un gran perro, de raza pastor alemán color café y negro. Ambos venían de la laguna que había en el terreno. El joven había estado pasado toda la mañana reparando y restaurando un viejo bote de madera para que la Señorita Megumi diera un paseo en él, junto a su prometido quien la visitaría ese día por primera vez en su casa.

Cruzó la puerta trasera de los empleados y entró a la mansión.

-¡Kyu-kun! Tu madre te andaba buscando- le dijo al verle una sirvienta de la casa.

-¿dónde está ella?-le preguntó quitándole la caja que llevaba, para ayudarle a cargarla.

- en el salón, con las visitas.

-¿y quiere que vaya para allá?- puso una mueca de extrañeza- no creo estar presentable para ir frente a las visitas.

Entraron a la cocina y él dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

- no lo sé- respondió riendo la chica poco mayor que él- pero yo no veo en ti nada desagradable en absoluto –le dijo recorriéndolo con una mirada pícara.

- ¡Yukihira-san, no me digas esas cosas! … te veo como una hermana ¿sabes?

- ¡uf! Pero qué bueno que no lo somos, porque si no mis pensamientos serían pecado.

El moreno se quedó mudo ante el avasallador coqueteo de la muchacha, aunque ya debía de haberse acostumbrado a su actitud de siempre.

-ya basta, yuki- habló una de las cocineras que era una mujer mayor- deja de acosar al chico y tú, Kyu-kun, ve con tu madre que te necesita.

- ¡Hi, oba-san! - seguido le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se alejó- estoy seguro de que quedarán encantados con tu deliciosa comisa- le gritó mientras salía del lugar.

La mujer sonrió. Ese chiquillo travieso llenaba de vida cada rincón por donde pasaba, pensaba.

De camino, el peliverde se encontró con su madre.

-¡por fin te encuentro!- le regaño dándole un tirón de orejas- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Mira como andas vestido! ¿Y tu uniforme? ¿Qué no sabes que hoy vinieron visitas importantes?

- ¡auch! lo siento kasan. Estaba cumpliendo un favor para la Señorita Megumi.

- ella quiere que conozcas a su prometido y mírate como andas vestido.

- ¿ahora mismo?

- así es.

- no estoy bien vestido.

- eso es justo lo que te vengo diciendo, pero ellos están esperando y el almuerzo casi está listo. Ponte esto –le paso una chaqueta de tela negra- al menos así te ves más presentable. Vamos.

El moreno la siguió, pasando por afuera del salón donde estaban las cabezas de familia reunidas, pudiendo ver el animado y lujoso ambiente en que transcurría la reunión.

-quédate aquí

Le ordenó su madre, deteniéndose a las afueras del salón de música, más pequeño que el anterior y donde sabía había un piano. Entonces la mujer entró y le escuchó hablar con Megumi y su prometido.

- Señorita, lo encontré, pero debo advertirle que no lleva puesto el uniforme. Si quiere le digo que venga después.

- ¿está ahí afuera?

- así es.

- entonces dígale que pase. No hay problema con su vestimenta ¿o sí?

- no es inconveniente.

Escuchó una voz desconocida responder.

- muy bien.

Vio a su madre asomarse por la puerta e indicarle con un gesto que pasara. Entonces él respiró hondo y entró a la habitación.

- Ohayou gozaimasu- saludó inclinándose prominentemente- es un placer conocer al prometido de la Señorita Megumi.

Continúa...


	3. Chapter 3

III. Capítulo 2:

Ryu vio a la mujer asomarse hacia afuera y seguido reingresó esta vez con un muchacho tras de sí. Sabía exactamente cómo actuar ante esa situación un poco forzada por Megumi. El sirviente saludaría y se presentaría, él saludaría de vuelta y haría lo mismo por pura cortesía, ya que no entendía por qué tanto alboroto por un simple empleado. Así era. Tenía todo fríamente calculado. Sin embargo, al instante en que vio a la persona en cuestión cruzar la puerta, todo su esquema se quebró en mil pedazos.

En ese momento supo por qué aquel nombre que antes había escuchado le resultaba tan familiar e igualmente supo cómo llamar a esa persona que se aparecía en sus sueños. Los recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza de golpe y sin piedad. Y entendió claramente por qué ese chico era tan importante para la pelirrosa, puesto que alguna vez también lo había sido para él.

Esa persona inclinada frente a él era el pequeño niño que un día había irrumpido en su casa y en su vida. Después de 10 años aquella persona que pensó nunca volver a ver estaba a unos escasos metros de él.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo con expresión de sorpresa mientras éste saludaba.

- mi nombre es Kyu Renjou

Terminó de decir aquel chico y seguido se incorporó para mirarlo. El azulino desvió entonces la mirada, pues no sabía cómo enfrentarse nuevamente, luego de tanto tiempo, a esos ojos dorados.

Kyu trató de sonar lo más educado y respetuoso posible al presentarse, compensando así su vestimenta desarreglada, ya que quería darle una buena impresión al prometido de su querida amo. Una vez cumplido con ello, levantó la cabeza enderezándose y entonces fue que lo vio. Había crecido y su corte de cabello había cambiado un poco (ya no tenía esos flequillos enmarcándole el rostro) pero aun así no le costó en absoluto reconocerlo. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos antes de adoptar un ritmo desbocado. Nunca pensó que algún día lo volvería a ver y ahora ese chico que parecía una hermosa aparición, al igual que cuando eran niños, estaba de pie frente a él. Ryu, su gran amigo de la infancia, resultaba ser una persona muy importante y poderosa. Aquel pequeño y frágil niño, que solía llorar en sus brazos por esa familia que había perdido, se había convertido en un hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros el legado de sus ancestros. Que atrevido e ingenuo había sido en ese tiempo cuando se acercó a él como si estuvieran a la misma altura, como si valieran lo mismo.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, mi nombre es Ryu Amakusa y también me da gusto conocerte.

Escuchó que le decía, sin hacer contacto visual y obviamente sin hacer una reverencia.

El moreno había quedado paralizado, sólo podía mirarlo sorprendido y las manos le temblaban un poco.

- ¡qué alegría que al fin se conozcan!

Exclamó felizmente la pelirrosa, tomándose del brazo de su prometido y rompiendo una atmosfera de consternación de la cual era totalmente ignorante.

- Renjou-sama, el almuerzo está listo.

Habló una sirvienta asomándose por la puerta.

- ¡muy bien!-respondió ella- Amakusa-sama y Megumi-sama, síganme por favor.

La pareja le obedeció y se dirigieron al comedor, dejando a Kyu en la sala de música.

Cuando Ryu paso por el lado del peliverde le miró de reojo y recién entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Esos ojos seguían siendo igual de dorados que antes, igual de vivos, igual de transparentes. Y toda lánguida sombra de duda desapareció. Era él. Justo él.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente. Ryu apenas podía prestar atención a lo que se hablaba a su alrededor. En su mente seguían apareciendo trozos de recuerdos, uno tras otro. Como cuando se vuelve a ver una película vieja que había estado guardada hace mucho tiempo, así se iban desempolvando todas sus borrosas memorias. Sin embargo, aparentar era de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, por lo cual nadie notó su estado ausente.

Kyu volvió a la cocina y la vieja oba-san le sirvió un plato de comida. Por el contrario, el peliverde no sabía aparentar así que cuando la anciana lo vio cruzar la puerta creyó, por un segundo, que estaba enfermo.

-aquí tienes- le dijo poniéndole el plato delante- come algo muchacho, pareciera que en cualquier momento te fueras a desmayar.

El moreno le obedeció, porque a pesar de tener un nudo en el estómago, había pasado toda la mañana trabajando lo cual le había provocado mucha hambre.

- ¿qué sucede, Kyu-kun?- le pregunto la mujer.

- oba-san… yo… conocí a Amakusa-sama una vez… ¿crees que se acuerde de mí?

- ¿qué? ¿dónde?

- fue… antes de venir aquí… éramos niños…

- ¿y piensas que es él?

- lo sé muy bien ¿Se acordará él de mí también?

- mi niño, lo dudo mucho… él es el heredero de una gran fortuna, el primogénito de una gran familia… para esa gente no somos nada especial.

- ya veo… supongo que… tienes razón…Después de esas palabras un pesada tristeza se alojó en el fondo de su corazón.

Luego del almuerzo todos se dirigieron a la terraza a hacer la sobremesa. El día era soleado y fresco, ideal para salir a dar un paseo a pie por el terreno. Por eso, al cabo de un rato, Megumi le propuso a Ryu que fueran a dar una vuelta en bote por la laguna, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

Antes de emprender el camino, la pelirrosa lo guio hasta la cocina de la mansión. Entonces ella y una de las sirvientas que estaba allí prepararon rápidamente una canasta con bebidas heladas y algunos aperitivos.

- Yukihira-san ¿puedes traerme a Kyu? por favor.

Le habló a otra de las muchachas que estaban allí.

- en seguida, con su permiso- le respondió y salió en su búsqueda.

Luego de un par de minutos regresó seguida del peliverde, quien esta vez vestía una camisa blanca que contrastaba con su piel, con los primeros botones desabrochados y los brazos de aquella arremangados hasta los codos. También llevaba un pantalón jeans color negro, encima una corto y discreto mandil- que comenzaba a la cintura y no alcanzaba a llegar a la rodilla- y zapatillas negras. Ese era el uniforme que se suponía debía haber llevado desde el comienzo

- kyu, siempre te ves tan guapo con ese uniforme- le dijo a la pelirrosa sonriente, al verlo entrar en la cocina y haciéndole reír.

- ¡jajaja! Megu-chan sé que lo dice sólo para que le haga el favor de cargar sus cosas.

Bromeó con ella sin percatarse de que Ryu estaba presente.

- ¡jajaja! no digas eso, me vas a hacer quedar mal frente a Ryu-kun.

Entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de su presencia y enmudeció de golpe.

- ah… esto… Amakusa-goushijinsama, yo les acompañaré en su paseo. Espero no le moleste – le habló recatada y nervosamente, haciendo una reverencia.

- no hay problema.

Le respondió desinteresadamente, recibiendo a cambio la misma amplia sonrisa de años atrás y la que, de alguna manera, extrañaba.

-todo está preparado- concluyó la heredera.

Y luego los tres se dirigieron al jardín. Una vez allí y antes de comenzar el trayecto la pelirrosa pareció recordar algo y les pidió que la esperaran un momento, mientras volvía al interior de la mansión. De esa forma, Kyu y Ryu quedaron a solas.

El dragón estaba inquieto, una parte de él quería hablarle al otro chico de cualquier cosa, no importaba el tema. Mas, por otro lado, sabía que en su posición no tenía obligación alguna de hacerlo. De pronto, apareció a su lado un enorme perro negro y café que lo olisqueó un par de veces y súbitamente hizo el amago de tirarse sobre él. Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el peliverde, que se adelantó y lo asió del collar alejándolo del heredero.

- perro malo- le regaño, forcejeando con él para que no se lanzara sobre Ryu- ¡basta, chillo!

Luego de oír ese nombre, el azulino se acercó al animal y le acaricio la cabeza en un gesto que lo tranquilizó y lo dejó manso y rendido ante él.

- has crecido mucho… -murmuró

Kyu le miró totalmente sorprendido y le preguntó con la voz ligeramente más aguda, debido a la emoción:

. ¡¿Usted se acuerda de mí, digo, de nosotros?!

El dragón puso sobre el su mirada gris e inexpresiva y luego la volvió hacia el perro al cual seguía acariciando.

- sí… te recuerdo –le respondió finalmente.

Al moreno se le inflo el pecho de felicidad por su respuesta, pero era el momento de hacer las cosas bien, por lo cual se inclinó disculpándose.

- yo lamento tanto mi descarado atrevimiento al invadir su propiedad y el haber abusado de su buena voluntad cuando éramos niños. En esa época yo no entendía bien cual era mi lugar y me disculpo por ello.

¿Qué clase de discurso era ese? Pensó el dragón. ¿Siquiera estaban hablando de la misma relación? Quizás Kyu ni siquiera recordaba bien como había sido su amistad, por eso se disculpaba por algo tan absurdo. Él le había pedido que volviera a visitarle, lo recordaba muy bien. A lo mejor para Kyu sólo había significado una más de sus aventuras infantiles. Ese pensamiento le provocó un fuerte malestar.

- olvidémonos de eso ¿quieres?- dijo para poner fin a la situación tan incómoda, sin pensar que el otro lo malentendería.

- ah… sí… claro

Respondió el peliverde sintiendo esa petición era como una puñalada en el pecho. Pero si Ryu le pedía que se olvidara de aquel tiempo, no tenía más opción que obedecer y hacer como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido.

Entonces volvió Megumi con dos sombrillas para cubrirse del sol. Le paso una al peliverde y compartió la otra con el dragón. Seguido iniciaron el recorrido.

- Ryu-kun, estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a recorrer la laguna, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago. Y todo gracias a Renjou-kun, el me dio la idea y se encargó de restaurar el viejo bote a remos que estaba abandonado.

-¿él hizo eso?- preguntó mirando al peliverde de reojo.

Iba detrás de ellos, a unos metros de distancia para darle algo de privacidad. Cargaba la canasta con los víveres y caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

- sí, es un chico genial. Me siento afortunada de que esté conmigo.

El dragón sabía perfectamente lo especial que era aquella persona y comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, en su propio corazón había algo más, un malestar que no lo dejaba tranquilo y crecía a cada minuto.

Recorrieron el hermoso y basto terreno lleno de árboles y flores de toda clase. hasta que llegaron a su destino ubicado en el límite de la propiedad. Allí amarrado a un pequeño muelle había un bote a remos de madera, color blanco. Era muy pintoresco y rústico. Entonces se acercaron a él para usarlo. El azulino fue el primero en subir y le ofreció la mano a Megumi para ayudarla a hacerlo también. Kyu igualmente debía subir para transportarlos, se suponía. Sin embargo, cuando lo iba a hacer Ryu desató el bote y le lanzó la cuerda en un gesto despectivo.

- vamos solos- le ladró rudamente.

El de mirada dorada no tuvo más opción que obedecer y se fue a sentar en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde allí veía a la pareja internarse en las aguas, rodeados por diversas aves acuáticas que se refrescaban en la verdosa superficie.

Suspiró. Se sentía muy triste, porque Ryu le había pedido hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Lo miró remando a lo lejos. Había sido tan feliz cuando el azulino lo reconoció, que por un momento pensó que quizás podrían volver a ser amigos. Pero se había equivocado. No había hecho más que incomodarlo al recordarle aquel período y, al parecer, incluso le había hecho enojar, observó por su comportamiento reciente. Claro, probablemente se había disgustado cuando él le recordó que se había mezclado con una persona tan corriente como él. Incluso debía de sentirse avergonzado. Ryu estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, debía aceptarlo y resignarse. Era imposible que una persona tan inteligente, fuerte y admirable, además de rica quisiera hacer amistad con un simple sirviente. Él no tenía nada para ofrecer que el dragón no pudiera conseguir con sus propios medios. Esa fue la conclusión a la que Kyu llegó sentado allí, mirando como la pareja de herederos era rodeada por aves que se acercaban para devorar el alimento que ello les lanzaban, componiendo una adorable escena.

continuará...

.

.

.

Espero que les este gustando u/u

sólo estoy dividiendo los capitulos y corrigiendo asi que no demorare en subir la continuacion... espero que este interesante.

Comenten por favor, se agradecería mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Capítulo 3:**

Luego de un tiempo la pareja volvió a la orilla y se sentaron sobre una manta a la sombra de los árboles a beber los refrescos y comer los bocadillos que Megu había preparado.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, haciendo resaltar todos los matices del paisaje, ofreciendo una hermosa vista. Ryu pasaba la mirada por todo alrededor, cuando no pudo evitar detenerse a observar a Kyu jugando con chillo, que había aparecido de pronto de la nada. Ambos se revolcaban en el suelo peleándose por una rama que el peliverde tenía en su mano y que el perro quería a toda costa. Entonces, una vez el moreno tuvo el control de la situación, lanzó la vara lejos y chillo salió corriendo tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó la tomó con su hocico y se la llevo de vuelta, poniéndola en el suelo, en frente de él. Luego, como pidiéndole que lo hiciera de nuevo, se acercó al moreno y le lamió la cara. Este riéndose lo empujó para que se detuviera y le obedeció, repitiendo la acción anterior.

Era una escena muy simpática y agradable de ver, por eso Ryu se quedó hipnotizado. Ciertamente le recordaba sus días de niñez, cuando Kyu y chillo le visitaban en su casa y pasaban las tardes enteras entreteniéndose en cualquier cosa. Una fuerte nostalgia se apoderó de él al recordar.

De pronto, el moreno miró casualmente en su dirección, encontrándose con que el otro chico le observaba muy atentamente. El dragón desvió la mirada incómodo al ser descubierto y Kyu sonrió discretamente en una media sonrisa mientras volvía su atención a la mascota.

¿Acaso le estaba observando mientras recordaba escenas similares de cuando eran niños?, se preguntó el moreno. Eso le hacía sentir alegre en cierta forma, ya que él extrañaba esos días. Los extrañaba mucho.

Cuando el sol había bajado tanto que rozaba el horizonte, decidieron regresar a la mansión.

Una vez más Kyu caminaba da unos metros detrás de la pareja, cargando con las cosas. Iba mirando la espalda del peliazul mientras recordaba los pequeños fragmentos de aquellos días de infancia. Suspiró. No podía quitarse esa sensación de su pecho. Era un sentimiento de necesidad. Extrañaba tanto aquellos tiempos y necesitaba sentir a Ryu así de cerca otra vez. Lo extrañaba a él. Ahí estaba, luego de 10 años lo tenía frente nuevamente y aún así seguía estando tan lejos. Te extraño tanto que me duele. Ryu.

Entonces fue que de repente el dragón se detuvo su andar y se volteó para mirarlo.

- ¿me hablaste?- le pregunto con extrañeza y un poco de inseguridad.

El peliverde pestañeó confundido un par de veces y luego agito rápidamente la cabeza en una negativa. Como si estuviera respondiendo a una acusación.

Ante la respuesta el peliazul se volvió y retomo su andar un tanto confundido. Había jurado que Kyu le había llamado por su nombre (hablado llamándolo). Peor al parecer había sido su imaginación, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y retomo su andar.

Al llegar a la mansión ya estaba oscureciendo y todos se encontraban adentro, en la sala donde antes habían recibido a los invitados. Ryu Y Megumi se reunieron con el resto de la familia mientras que Kyu quedo en libertad luego de devolver lo que restaba del viaje a la cocina.

Cuando la pareja de herederos entró en la gran habitación se encontraron en medio de una conversación que tenía como centro la hermana de Megumi, quien era una hermosa e inteligente mujer, la cual estaba próxima a graduarse de Hardvard. Tenía muchos pretendientes dentro de la elite, no sólo en Japón sino en el extranjero también. Pero ella había rechazado a una gran cantidad, puesto que no necesitaba a nadie para dirigir en un futuro cercano las compañías de sus padres. Era una mujer independiente y fuerte, quien sería muy poderosa algún día. Por ello, la familia tenía grandes expectativas y aspiraciones puestas en la primogénita y Ryu comprendió rápidamente la diferencia entre ella y Megumi. Para ellos su prometida era sólo una sombra que tendía a desaparecer bajo la intensa brillantez de su hermana. Y el único valor que veían en ella era el de ser una pieza clave que aseguraría uno de los negocios más importantes que hubiera realizado su familia.

Sentía un poco de lastima por la pelirrosa quien, contraria a su hermana, era una chica ingenua, de gran corazón y ciertamente no poseía aún la fortaleza para enfrenta el áspero mundo en el que se estaban inmersos. Pero ella se esforzaba y trataba de brillar con su propia luz, con sus propios sueños, con un brillo más suave, sin embargo, muy cálido y hermoso. Eso era lo que el dragón veía y por tal motivo estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida con ella.

En ese intento de no ser olvidada ni opacada, fue que Megumi anunció que tenía una sorpresa preparada para todos, la cual era una pieza de música que había estado preparando en el piano.

- ¿te gustaría oírme tocar, Ryu-kun?- le preguntó ilusionada y él no pudo negarse.

- sería todo un placer, Megumi-san- le respondió, esforzándose por parecer entusiasmado para que el esfuerzo de la chica fuera valorado por los demás.

- muy bien, entonces sígame por favor, al salón de música- les pidió la señora de la casa.

Todos se trasladaron hacia allí según la orden de la mujer. Antes de que Ryu entrara, Anubis le habló discretamente:

- ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? – le cuestionó preocupado.

- no hay problema, todo está perfecto- respondió con una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto.

Entonces la pelirrosa se sentó en el banquillo, levanto la cubierta de madera que cubría las teclas de aquel piano tradicional color negro, y abrió el libro ubicado en el atril en donde se encontraba la partitura de la pieza.

Todos tomaron ubicación. El peliazul se sentó en una silla cercana a la puerta, con Anubis y Yurie a su lado. Antes de iniciar, Megumi le dirigió la mirada y él la alentó con la suya. Y entonces comenzó a tocar.

El dragón de verdad deseaba poder disfrutar con aquella melodía tocada a la perfección, pero simplemente no podía. En cuanto escuchó la sorpresa de Megumi se le había formado un nudo en el estómago, sensación que había ignorado con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, ésta no hizo más que crecer y crecer con cada nota que la joven reproducía. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse enfermo, su vista se nublaba y la respiración se hacía demasiado dificultosa. Sentía un gran vacío creciendo dentro de él y es que la música una vez había sido la fiel compañera de su madre. Además ella le tocaba cuando era pequeño y comenzó a enseñarle cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, de manera que le era imposible escuchar esa clase de música sin pensar en ella. Por eso, cada vez que oía el piano sonar, afloraban en él todas las emociones que acompañaban la imagen de su madre, todo lo que había perdido.

Superado por el malestar decidió que debía salir de allí y antes de hacerlo habló a Anubis:

- me equivoqué, no puedo hacer esto… excúsame con todos luego.

Y en seguida salió discretamente de la habitación.

Se dirigió al jardín, puesto que necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Una vez en el exterior, caminó sin rumbo hasta que su ansiedad se calmó y se sentó en una banca, frente a una pequeña pileta. Apoyó su frente en la palma de las manos, mientras que sus codos descansaban en los muslos, y respiró hondo. Luego botó el aire pesadamente. Se sentía horrible. Su pecho ardía, anulando sus sentidos y fue por eso que no oyó a quien se le acercó.

- ¿está bien, Amakusa-goushijin?

Oyó una voz conocida.

Ese llamado fue como un balde de agua fría que le cayó encima, enfriando su cabeza y haciéndole poner los pies en el suelo nuevamente, recuperando la compostura.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó serio, casi molesto.

- yo… estaba ayudando con las plantas cuando pase y lo vi…

Un silencio recibió a cambio de su respuesta.

- pero si sólo lo estoy molestando, mejor me marcho. Con su permiso

Le dijo y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejarlo, cuando una mano le asió del antebrazo impidiéndole alejarse. Se volteó y vio que Ryu había alargado el brazo para tomarlo y detenerlo, aparentemente en un acto reflejo, puesto que en seguida le soltó susurrando un "lo siento" con expresión avergonzada.

El corazón del peliverde dio un brinco de alegría ante ese pequeño gesto, que indirectamente le pedía que se quedara un poco más. Entonces calmadamente se sentó en la banca, junto al otro muchacho, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿pasó algo malo allá adentro?- pregunto luego de unos segundos.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia

Le respondió ásperamente el azulino, dentro de quien volvía a surgir ese extraño malestar de cuando habían hablado antes.

Un silencio tenso quedo entre ellos. Pero Kyu rompió con él mientras decía:

- La señorita Megumi estuvo semanas preparando esa pieza de música, de verdad se esforzó mucho. Por eso, espero que usted valore ese gesto de su parte, aunque sé que sí lo hace.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa increíble percepción del moreno, que parecía saber exactamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se sorprendió, pero también se sintió irritado y molesto, con ese malestar creciendo y dominándolo al fin.

-¡¿tu quién te crees que eres?! ¡no sabes nada sobre mí!- le espetó poniéndose de pie y encarándolo enojado.

. yo se muchas cosas sobre usted- respondió indignado el peliverde y poniéndose de pie para hacerle frente también- recuerde que éramos amigos.

- lo éramos… ¡hasta que tu desapareciste!- le recriminó, dominado por el malestar- ¿Qué persona hace algo así? Eres detestable… te odio.

Le dijo finalmente, desahogándose de aquella sensación de malestar. Eso era, pensó. Eso era lo que necesitaba decirle y haberlo hecho le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Kyu quedó paralizado por esas fuertes palabras, sintiendo que algo se rompía en su pecho.

- tú me abandonaste –continuó el peliazul, diciendo todo lo que siempre se había guardado- ¿qué clase de amigo hace eso? Nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

Con esa palabras concluyó lo que quería decirle y se dio media vuelta para volver adentro de a mansión. Sin embargo, Kyu también tenía cosas guardadas que siempre había querido decirle, por lo que se le acerco por detrás y le tomo del brazo deteniéndolo.

- ¡espere, por favor!- le pidió- siento lo que paso, lo siento mucho…

- suéltame- le ladro el azulino jalando el brazo y deshaciéndose del agarre para seguir su camino.

Kyu no sabía qué decir para detenerlo, hasta que las palabras brotaron solas desde su desesperado interior.

- ¡fue culpa de la familia con quienes estaba antes!

Súbitamente Ryu se detuvo, pero sin voltear a mirarlo, y el moreno supo que le había dado una pequeña oportunidad, por lo cual continuó:

- mi madre y yo servíamos a la familia que vivía cerca de usted, pero ellos quebraron y para pagar parte de las deudas que tenían con la familia Minami nos ofrecieron a nosotros como pago. Desde entonces la Familia Minami se hizo cargo de nosotros. Todo sucedió tan rápido que, de un día para otro, nos tuvimos que mudar una de las casa de esta de los Señores y nunca puede despedirme de usted.

El moreno terminó de hablar casi en una súplica. Y en efecto suplicaba el perdón, la comprensión y la misericordia del corazón del dragón. Pero aun si no los conseguía tenía el consuelo de que le había dicho lo sucedido. De mostrarle que no fue su culpa y que lamentaba lo que había ocurrido tanto como él.

- ¿eso fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el azulino evidentemente superado por la confesión, con la cabeza gacha y sin voltear.

-sí… esa es la verdad…

Se volvió a levantar un silencio en que Kyu estaba expectante y el dragón meditaba lo que acababa de oír. Luego este último caminó de vuelta y se sentó nuevamente en la banca como antes. El moreno le imitó y quedaron otra vez sentados uno al lado del otro.

- hay… una parte de este jardín que me pertenece… allí planté muchas flores de toda clase -habló el peliverde.

La frase quedó flotando en el aire, bajo un cielo estrellado.

- ¿sabe? Siempre… siempre quise visitar la tumba de su familia algún día, por eso yo… -la sensación de que estaba haciendo el ridículo le impidió acabar la frase.

Por otro lado, Ryu había quedado muy sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras. Kyu había plantado y cuidado de esas flore para ponerlas algún día en la tumba de sus padres. Eso quería decir que…

- ¿tú… has pensado en mí todos estos años?- preguntó en una exalación.

- sí… usted… no es una persona fácil de olvidar –respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

- yo… preferí olvidar todo hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar… pero una parte de mí nunca quiso olvidarte… por eso… soñaba siempre contigo.

Antes esas palabras Kyu no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo sorprendido. Ryu le miro de vuelta y el otro se animó a decirle en un susurro.

- ¿aún me odia?

El dragon sonrió de medio lado y respondió:

-puede… que no.

El moreno rio suavemente ante la respuesta orgullosa de su amigo y habló más confiado y relajado.

- te extrañe mucho, Ryu… ¡A-Amakusa –sama! –se corrigió de inmediato.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peliazul al oír directamente su nombre. Era una sensación de intimidad que le parecía muy agradable, por ello le dijo de vuelta:

- yo también te extrañé, Kyu.

El moreno no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos mullidos labios. Y entonces un fuerte sentimiento de atracción se apodero de él, haciéndole actuar impulsivamente bajo su efecto. Dejándose llevar y sin estar pensando conscientemente lo que hacía, tomó el rostro de Ryu entre sus manos y acabó con la distancia entre ellos, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos en un inesperado beso.

Mientras que a Kyu le invadió una agradable sensación que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza pidiendo por más, Ryu quedó en blanco sin que su mente terminara de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, en algún punto debía de reaccionar y por eso, luego de unos segundos, el dragón lo hizo, poniéndole las manos en el pecho y empujando con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – le gritó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Y fue que el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Confundido por su propio actuar y arrepentido, trató de disculparse.

- lo siento, Amakusa-sama. No se… no quise… yo no…

El peliazul movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, sintiéndose avergonzado y humillado porque aparentemente su comportamiento había sido malentendido.

- no quiero volver a verte.

Le espetó enojado y seguido se marchó, dejando a un terriblemente arrepentido y frustrado Kyu ahí sentado. El moreno se llevó las palmas al rostro ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Lo había arruinado todo!... le había besado. Al pensar en ello se dio cuenta y, como si se unieran todas las piezas de un puzle, lo supo. Había estado enamorado de Ryu todos esos años.

Continúa...


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Capítulo 4:**

El dragón volvió a entrar a la mansión, encontrándose con Anubis quien le estaba buscando.

-vámonos- le ordenó.

- ¿qué sucedió?

- sólo quiero irme de aquí. Encárgate de que así sea.

- a sus órdenes, maestro.

Entraron al salón donde estaba el resto de la gente, preocupada por el extraño comportamiento del peliazul.

- Lo sentimos muy profundamente –habló Anubis- pero surgió un asunto urgente que Amakusa-goushijin debe resolver, por lo cual debemos marcharnos.

- ¿Ryu-kun, qué sucede? –le preguntó Megumi.

- perdóname, Megumi-san, debo retirarme ahora mimo, pero ¿tocarás en otra ocasión para mí verdad?

- c-claro…

- Lo siento, Señor y Señora Minami, debo retirarme… fue un placer el habernos reunido- les dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- igualmente –respondió el padre- Llévalos a la salida, cariño.

Ryu, Anubis y Yurie se despidieron y salieron al frontis, acompañados por la señora Minami. Luego de una reverencia subieron al automóvil y dejaron el lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Amakusa-sama? –preguntó Yurie.

- eso es asunto mío, no tengo que dar excusas a nadie.

-cálmese, maestro- le pidió Anubis- nosotros solo seguimos sus órdenes, entendemos que no tiene que excusarse.

Hablo dirigiéndole una mirada severa a la mujer.

- quiero ir a casa, rápido.

- sí, señor- respondió la mujer acercándose al chofer para comunicárselo.

Al llegar a la mansión, recorrió sin demora los largos pasillos cruzando los múltiples salones hasta llegar a su alcoba. Una vez allí ordenó que nadie le molestase hasta el día siguiente y se encerró. Fue hasta su cama y se tendió entre los mullidos almohadones.

Había sido un día muy pero muy agotador. Habían pasado muchas cosas, muy rápidamente, una tras otra. Y kyu le había besado en la boca. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Se pasó la mano por el rostro, frotándoselo con frustración. No podía deshacerse de esa sensación. La de los de húmedos y suaves labios del moreno aprisionando los suyos. No podía decidirse por una emoción, tenía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados Y era irónico. ¿Quién pensaría que el corazón del bien llamado príncipe de hielo de pronto despertaría del letargo, para latir al ritmo caótico de las emociones humanas? Estaba sorprendido por haberse encontrado con el peliverde después de tanto tiempo y porque este le había besado. También enojado porque lo había hecho sin su consentimiento y avergonzado porque sus propios sentimientos se prestaban para una malinterpretación. ¿Kyu lo habría estado viendo de "esa" forma todo el tiempo? Se ruborizo. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico? Era un hombre igual que él. Dos chicos juntos, eso era… muy extraño. Además él era el prometido de Megumi, a quien se supone el otro muchacho quería tanto… Probablemente no pensó en lo que hacía. Así era Kyu. Comúnmente no usaba mucho la cabeza, aunque a veces podía ser escalofriantemente perspicaz. Una parte de él estaba aliviado y contento de volver a verlo, sin duda. Y de saber que no había sido abandonado por simple capricho. Por otra parte tenía un terrible remordimiento de haberlo rechazado tan cruelmente. Y por la otra seguía en shock, negando el beso que había ocurrido aun cuando la sensación era tan difícil de borrar. Igualmente estaba muy molesto, porque cuando por fin las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado, el moreno lo había arruinado todo. Además debía ser por el sonrojo, pero sentía un extraño calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Estuvo un tiempo ahí tendido tratando de ordenar su cabeza y luego se fue a duchar para quitarse un poco de estrés. Más tarde se puso el pijama y se acostó en su amplia cama. Paso un rato repasando todo lo que había sucedido durante el día y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que rechazar a Kyu apropiadamente, sin herir mucho sus sentimientos. Sí, eso debía hacer.

Una vez la tempestad en su interior se hubo calmado, logro quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había meditado sobre el asunto, nunca se dio cuenta de que entre sus múltiples sentimiento encontrados no se hallaba el de repulsión o asco, es más, casi sentía simpatía por lo que Kyu estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Ryu llamó a Megumi para que se reunieran y así él pudiera disculparse adecuadamente por su descortés y apresurada huida del día anterior. Quedaron en juntarse a media tarde, ya que ambos tenían obligaciones que atender.

Durante la mañana atendió asuntos de negocios con Anubis. Luego, antes del almuerzo, hizo unas llamadas para conseguirle a Megumi el perfecto presente a modo de disculpa. Y en la tarde siguió ocupado en sus obligaciones hasta que acabó, desocupándose más temprano de lo esperado. De esa manera se adelantó y llegó primero a la cafetería en la que se iban a reunir. Pidió una mesa y se sentó a beber un café mientras esperaba a su prometida.

En la esquina de la mima cuadra venía caminado Megumi y a su lado, llevando paquetes de todos tamaños correspondientes a compras que había hecho la pelirrosa, le acompañaba Kyu.

- ¿Megu-chan, donde vamos ahora?

- voy a una cita con Ryu-kun, sígueme por aquí.

- ¡¿A-Amakusa-sama?! Etto… debería ir usted sola, yo volveré a la mansión con los paquetes.

- no es necesario. Mi hermana pasará a buscarnos después, así que vamos.

- ¡entonces esperaré afuera! Por favor, sólo seré una molestia.

- Kyu-kun, no eres una molestia. Vamos, si Ryu-kun y yo nos casamos ustedes tendrán que ser amigos, así que acompáñame para que se conozcan mejor.

- Megumi-sama, no creo que sea buena idea. Se lo ruego, permítame quedarme fuera.

- ¡hemos llegado! –exclamo la pelirrosa frente a la cristalina puerta de la cafetería.

En su fuero interno, Kyu maldijo su suerte.

Al entrar lo vio sentado en una mesa, bebiendo café. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Ryu-kun, aquí estoy! Ohayou- le saludó acercándose la pelirrosa.

El dragón dirigió la mirada hacia la chica y el peliverde notó cómo su expresión se descompuso, por un segundo, al verle con ella. Tomó entonces aire y avanzó detrás de su amo, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí.

- ohayou, Megumi-san - le dijo el dragón con una sonrisa amistosa.

La pelirrosa llamó a Kyu antes de sentarse para que se acercara y saludara. El peliverde no tuvo más remedio que obedecer aunque se le cayera la cara de vergüenza, recibiendo a cambio un seco e incómodo saludo por parte del otro chico.

- Kyu-kun, ve y tráeme un café, por favor- le ordenó la chica haciendo al muchacho agradecerle en su interior por sacarlo del aprieto.

Entonces se acercó a hablar con el encargado para que le permitiera prepararle el café personalmente a la pelirrosa. No tuvo problemas para cumplir con su orden, ya que en esa clase de lugar estaban acostumbrados a las extravagancias de cada persona acomodada que cruzaba sus puertas.

Mientras tanto, sentado a la mesa, Ryu le entregaba el presente a Megumi.

- Megumi-chan, siento tanto lo que sucedió ayer. De verdad quería oírte tocar el piano, pero tuve una urgencia que atender- mintió el peliazul- toma esto como mi disculpa –agregó pasándole una pequeño regalo rectangular.

-había estado practicando muy duro para tocar esa pieza, así que cuando te fuiste me dio un poco de tristeza. Rero entiendo que eres una persona muy ocupada- le dijo mientras abría el obsequio.

Resultaba ser un nuevo libro de una secuela de misterio que a la chica tanto le gustaba y que todavía no salía a la venta.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Arigatou, Ryu-chan! Aún no sale a la venta ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- exclamó emocionada la pelirrosa.

- sólo cobre algunos favores, me alegra que te haya gustado.

- ¡me encantó! ¡eres el mejor, Ryu-chan!

Kyu miró a la pareja desde la distancia. Ambos se veían tan bien juntos. Eran como esas parejas ideales de las películas. Personas como ellos estaban destinadas a estar juntas, pensó. Tomó en sus manos la pequeña y redonda bandeja con el café. En esa historia él estaba sobrando. Sus sentimientos nunca podrían ser correspondidos y por si eso fuera poco, un era estúpido impulsivo que había arruinado su amistad con Ryu y le había empujado a odiarle por ser un acosador. No podía ser peor.

Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no vio que una persona se encontraba detrás de él. Por lo cual al voltearse con la bandeja en las manos para dirigirse a la mesa, chocó con ella derramándole encima el café.

- ¡Maldición! - Exclamó enojado el que resultaba ser un tipo alto, al borde de los 40 años.

- ¡oh, lo siento, señor! –se disculpó.

- Un lo siento no me sirve de nada, estúpido mocoso, mira cómo me has dejado la camisa.

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- ya cállate. ¿eres mesero de esta cafetería? Quiero ver al dueño- ladró al aire.

- no, yo… soy un sirviente de la Familia Minami…

- entonces dime donde está tu amo, tiene que responder por esto.

- esto… yo… solucionemos esto entre los dos, por favor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a hacer para compensarme alguien como tú?

- yo le pagaré lo que costo su ropa señor.

El hombre rio despectivamente.

- esta camisa es muy costosa, niño, ni en toda tu vida reunirías el dinero para pagarme tú, un simple sirviente.

- lo haré, se lo aseguro, pero por favor no involucre a mi amo.

- tsk, tú no me darás el dinero, así que me compensaras de otra forma.

- sí, señor- le respondió sumiso.

- arrodíllate y limpia lo que derramaste sobre mis zapatos… con tu lengua – dijo el tipo sonriendo con una desagradable expresión.

Kyu no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Lo que le ordenaba aquel hombre era inhumano.

Ante su demora el tipo le tomó de la camisa agresivamente.

- vas a hacer lo que te digo o iré hasta la casa de tu amo a hacer que él lo haga por ti ¿Escuchaste?

Al peliverde se le humedecieron los ojos, se sentía tan angustiado ante la horrible situacion. Pero no tenía más remedio, esta era la vida que le había tocado y debía aceptarlo. Afirmó con la cabeza logrando que el hombre le soltara, entonces se arrodillo frente a él, dispuesto a cumplir su orden. Cerró los ojos y…

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El moreno abrió los ojos y vio a Ryu parado entre él y el sujeto, encarándolo.

- ponte de pie, Renjou-kun –le ordenó el dragón con voz autoritaria y él obedeció.

- tsk ¿Por qué te entrometes? Esto es entre el chico y yo.

- si tiene un problema con él, debería hablar con su amo directamente.

- eso lo sé muy bien, pero fue el chico quien dijo que él solucionaría todo por su cuenta ¿y tú quién eres, entrometido?- le ladró el tipo.

- soy Ryu Amakusa, en otra circunstancia quizás hubiese sido casi un agrado conocerte.

El tipo perdió un poco su altanería al escuchar el nombre del dragón y, con un dejo de lo que parecía miedo, preguntó:

- ¿y qué? ¿acaso eres el amo de este sirviente?

- lo soy – le dijo sin dudar.

- e-eso, eso no fue lo que él dijo.

-mintió – respondió con una terrible seguridad que aplastó el espíritu del hombre.

- bien. Si tú eres su amo, te harás cargo de su error.

- así es justamente. Para solucionar este incidente le propongo devolverle el dinero que costó su camisa, señor.

El tipo sonrió, ese chico estaba forrado en dólares, así que pediría el triple del precio real.

- bien, el precio es de 6000 dólares.

- okay.

El dragón sacó su chequera, escribió, cortó el cheque y se lo entregó.

- aquí tiene el doble para compensar el disgustante momento.

El hombre no pudo quejarse de nada, pues con semejante suma de dinero Amakusa le había cerrado la boca. Tomó el cheque y se fue de ahí.

Ryu respiró más aliviado cuando el sujeto abandonó el lugar.

Estaba conversando con la pelirrosa cuando vio a lo lejos que un tipo agarraba a Kyu de la camisa. Megumi estaba de espaldas a ellos así que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Preocupado le dijo que se quedara allí mientras iba hacia ellos, logrando imaginar todo cuando vio al moreno agacharse y al tipo con la camisa manchada de un color café. Tuvo que contener la ira para no lanzarse sobre el sujeto a golpearlo.

Volteó para mirar a Kyu.

-¿estás bien?

Le preguntó enojado, pero no con él, cosa que el moreno no sabía.

- s-sí…

- ¿Qué te pidió ese sujeto?

El peliverde desvió su mirada dorada sin querer responder. Mas, para su desgracia, el dragón lo sabía perfectamente.

- no dejes que nadie te trate así, nunca más.

- yo sólo… no quería exponer a Megumi-sama.

- ella no esta sola, me tiene a mí -le aclaró con severidad.

Kyu bajó la mirada. Lo que el azulino le decía lo sabía muy bien. Ellos era pareja, lo sabía, pero de todas maneras dolía que le restregaran en la cara que sus sentimientos era rechazados.

- l-lo … siento…- susurró como pudo.

- ¿Ryu-kun, Kyu-kun? ¿qué ocurrió? – escucharon una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Era la pelirrosa que se acercaba preocupada.

- no es nada de qué preocuparse, Megu-chan. Todo esta solucionado.

- bueno, si tú lo dices, Ryu-kun… gracia por encargarte -Le agradeció la chica- ¿Kyu-kun, estas bien? – le preguntó al ver su expresión tan descompuesta.

- ¡Hi! Todo bien, Megumi-goushijin -respondió tratando de aparentar que no era, por lejos, el peor día de su vida- Mire, su hermana ya está aquí…

Fue por los paquetes y salió de la cafetera para meterlos en el auto.

- bueno, sé que algo malo ocurrió aquí –dijo seria la chica – ni tú ni Kyu-kun tienen buena cara.

- tranquila, te aseguro que no es nada grave.

- Bien. ¡Bueno, qué se puede hacer! - exclamó más alegre- tengo algunas cosas que hacer con onee-sama así que nos vemos otro día.

- sí, claro.

Fueron al auto al auto, se despidieron y Megumi entró en él. Kyu cerró el maletero y se acercó a hablarle a Ryu.

- yo… me disculpo… por todo….- agregó refiriéndose a los del beso- lamento que haya tenido que pasar por lo que ocurrió hoy, dado lo de … de… de ayer… Yo sé que no lo hizo por mí, sino por la Megumi-goushijin, pero quiero que sepa que le devolveré el dinero- terminó de decirle haciendo una inclinación- se lo prometo, trabajare duro por ello…

- no tienes que hacerlo.

- lo sé, pero… desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, lo único que he hecho es darle disgustos. Por eso…. esa será mi forma de disculparme.

Ryu miró a Kyu. Su mirada dorada estaba dolida y triste. Su habitual aura alegre y viva estaba ahora apagada y eso era muy violento viniendo de una persona como él. Eso pasaba porque su dignidad había sido pisoteada. Entonces el dragón sintió que debía hacer algo por él. Odiaba verse así.

Se acercó a la ventana de Megumi y le habló:

- ¿me prestas a Renjou-kun por esta tarde?

- ¡ah, sí, por supuesto! –respondió la pelirrosa con gusto, pues ella quería que los dos se hicieran amigos.

Entonces se despidieron y el auto se alejó, dejándolos solos. Ryu sacó su celular y llamó para que los recogieran.

- ¿para qué me necesita, Amakusa-goushijin? –preguntó el moreno sin tener entender nada.

- ya lo verás.

En un par de minutos llego un automóvil, el cual abordaron y se dirigieron a la mansión del dragón.

Continuará...

.

.

.

bueno, espero que les este gustando o_o


	6. Chapter 6

holasss! les dejo la continuación :))

.

.

.

**VI. Capítulo 5:**

Al llegar se bajaron en el jardín y el azulino lo guio a través de éste, en silencio. Kyu se preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda con el jardín o algo así, quizás quería que le devolviera el dinero con trabajo físico.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a una pared de arbustos altos, que delimitaba el terreno.

- ¿observaste todo alrededor? –le habló finalmente.

- s-sí, creo… -respondió confundido y tímido.

Era extraño, pero en parte también como un sueño hecho realidad el recorrer la casa de Ryu luego de tanto tiempo.

- entonces habrás notado que todo lo que aquí hay, sólo en mi jardín, supera con creces lo que desembolsé hoy.

El moreno agitó la cabeza afirmando.

- luego de ver esto ¿crees que me importa el dinero que me quieres devolver?

El peliazul tenía razón, para él ese dinero que juntaría con todo su esfuerzo sólo sería dinero y nada más.

-lo sé, pero… no hay nada más que pueda ofrecerle.

- hay cosas más importante que el dinero ¿sabes? - alzó la voz con impaciencia- Y que no pueden ser compradas con aquel. Una de ellas es la amistad.

Kyu se sorprendió al notar hacia dónde estaba yendo la conversación ¿A caso Ryu quería que fueran amigos de nuevo?

- ¿recuerdas este lugar?

El moreno miró a su alrededor, estaba un poco cambiado pero juraría que ese lugar era…

- aquí es donde nos veíamos cuando éramos niños –agregó el dragón.

Una gran emoción invadió el pecho de Kyu al oír esas palabras. Había soñado tantas veces con volver a ese lugar y, de pronto, ya estaba ahí. Miró alrededor recordando cada cosa que habían vivido allí, en ese trozo de tierra. Y sonrió ampliamente dejando atrás el semblante oscuro de antes.

- Renjou-kun, tú fuiste una persona muy valiosa para mí. Sin tu amistad no sería lo que soy ahora –el moreno no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban- sin ti quizás me hubiera convertido en una persona como el sujeto de la cafetería, ya que gracias a ti supe que habían cosas mucho más valiosas que el dinero. Tu compañía, tu personalidad y tu amistad me ayudaron a superar la muerte de mi familia. Por eso, eres muy valioso para mí y no quiero dejes que te vuelvan a tratar de forma tan humillante nunca más. Yo no permitiré que eso se vuelva a repetir.

El moreno no tenía palabras para responder a todo lo que el dragón le decía. Solo sabía que se sentía muy feliz. De pronto, por un desborde de emociones, se acercó al dragón y lo abrazó por los hombros.

- gracias, Amakusa-sama. Por sus palabras y… por darme otra oportunidad para ser su amigo.

Sentir a Ryu tenso entre sus brazo le hizo pensar que se estaba propasando de nuevo, así que se separó rápidamente de él, dedicándole un lo siento pues no quería que su amigo se sintiera acosado o algo por el estilo. Aunque tristemente le gustaba en demasía la sensación de abrazarlo.

El dragón, al verlo tan contento de nuevo y además algo ruborizado y apenado por haberlo abrazado impulsivamente, sintió que su corazón era rebalsado por una sensación desconocida.

Dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento, se acercó lentamente a Kyu quien se puso evidentemente nervioso, lo cual le pareció adorable. Era increíble que un gesto tan simple de su parte desatara un total caos en la cabeza del otro chico. Entonces súbitamente recordó el beso que se habían dado. La sensación de sus labios refulgió en los propios y le embargó el deseo de volver a sentirlos. Así que cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron suficientemente cerca, miró a Kyu directamente a los ojos, leyendo en ellos consternación, luego bajó la vista hacia sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, ladeó un poco la cabeza, acercó sus bocas y cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron. Ryu recordaba la sensación haber besado a chicas con anterioridad, en algunas fiestas, incluso un par de veces estando ebrio, y no se comparaban para nada con la sensación de besar al chico que tenía delante. Probablemente porque se trataba de Kyu, su gran amigo de la infancia, quien poseía unos hermosos ojos dorados que pensó nunca volver a ver, pero que por las vueltas del destino estaba en frente ahí parado. Fue un beso corto que Kyu no pudo contestar. Pero que aclaró finalmente todos los pensamientos de Ryu.

Cuando se separaron Kyu le miró a los ojos inseguro, sabiendo que lo ocurrido era una prueba que definiría la posición de su amigo. No pudo leer nada en esos ojos grises. Sólo supo que de un momento a otro tenía a Ryu besándole otra vez, con sus manos sujetándole el cuello y la nuca. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer de sentir los mullidos y cálidos labios de su compañero, quien había tomado la decisión más maravillosa del mundo. Le correspondió el beso sujetándolo por la cintura y chupándole el labio inferior, gesto que al parecer disfrutó el dragón quien luego lo imitó.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados prácticamente y el beso era más sugerente que antes, cuando se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos y luego, con un estremecimiento, vio que Ryu le sonreía de medio lado. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se reencontraron y le quitó un gran peso de los hombros.

- creo que acabo de descubrir la manera en que me compensarás –le dijo con una media sonrisa y una mirada predadora que hizo al inocente Kyu ruborizarse.

- ¿q- que se supone que significa eso, Amakusa-sama?

Preguntó el moreno consternado mientras le seguía, ya que Ryu había emprendido el camino de vuelta con una liviana expresión que mostraba un asomo de sonrisa. No estaba muy acostumbrado a sonreír, así que eso era lo más sereno que podía estar.

- olvídalo… ven, te mostraré mi casa.

Reanudaron el recorrido, regresando a la mansión, conversando y poniéndose al día de la vida de cada uno en esos 10 años. Ryu había estado en el extranjero últimamente, lo que le hizo ver aún más guay a los ojos de Kyu. Por su parte, el moreno se había paseado por todas las casas de la familia Minami, alrededor de todo Japón, creciendo, haciéndose fuerte y apuesto, aunque conservaba en algún grado la inocencia y amabilidad que le eran características. Y le contó que pronto empezarían sus clases en la academia de detective que había en la ciudad, pues lo habían invitado especialmente a asistir desde que ayudó a un grupo de policía a resolver un caso, en un pueblo al sur donde estaba una de las casa de la familia Minami.

- eso es asombroso- exclamó el dragón haciéndole sonrojar.

- n-no es gran cosa ¡jajaja! –respondió sobándose la nuca.

- supongo que tu provocaste en Megumi ese interés por las novelas de misterio.

- mmm… no lo sé, no recuerdo bien como fue al principio.

- bueno, han pasado muchos año desde entonces, es natural.

- demasiados…

Recalcó Kyu deteniéndose, provocando que el otro lo imitara. Entonces tomó suavemente de la mano al peliazul, se acercó a él, puso su otra mano en el mentón y le besó despacio, sintiendo cada roce, cada segundo sin respirar por mantener el beso, cada movimiento que Ryu hacía para corresponderle la caricia. Caricia que provocaba en ambos un embriagante bienestar.

Luego reanudaron la marcha como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera tan natural como decirse buenos días.

Al llegar a la mansión, Ryu lo guio por las habitaciones más importantes, la sala de estar, el comedor y finalmente pasaron por fuera de unas puertas amplias y hermosamente trabajadas que llamaron la atención del moreno. Se acercó y trató de abrirlas, encontrándose con que estaban cerradas con llave.

- ¿Qué hay aquí?

Ryu se incomodó ante la pregunta. El Kyu poseía la extraordinaria capacidad de hacer las preguntas precisas y los comentarios adecuados cuando llegaba la oportunidad. Y eso era, en ocasiones como esa, muy irritante en verdad.

- nada. Sólo la sala de música.

- ¿Por qué está cerrada?

El dragón suspiró. No sería fácil escapar al olfato del sabueso de Kyu cuando algo le parecía curioso.

- así permanece siempre.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿qué… pasó?

El moreno recordaba que su compañero tomaba clases de piano cuando eran niños y Ryu lo sabía.

- lo dejé. Ya no me gusta. Me hace sentir… muchas cosas.

- sentir no tiene nada de malo.

- no pienso igual.

- ¿de qué habla? –preguntó preocupado.

- a veces los sentimientos te hacen débil y son una carga en realidad. Además no lo he necesitado ni una vez en todos estos años. Es más, tengo una reputación gracias a eso.

- ¿ah?

- Me llaman príncipe de hielo.

- ¿ah, sí? –exclamó Kyu con una mueca burlona de extrañeza y luego se puso a reír.

- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! –le recriminó el dragón avergonzado y sonrojado.

- es que… no le encuentro sentido a todo lo que me dice. Desde que nos encontramos ha mostrado toda clase de sentimientos, ¡incluso me dijo que me odiaba! No espere que crea lo que me está diciendo. Puede ser más bien que los demás no le conozcan lo suficiente.

Ahora que Kyu lo mencionaba, recién se daba cuenta de ello. Desde que apareció en su vida volvió a sentir toda clase de cosas. Emociones que no tenía desde que él mismo desapareció.

- no es eso –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos con altivez- sólo contigo me sucede.

El moreno enmudeció y se quedó mirándolo atento y con el corazón acelerado.

- Tú… me haces sentir cosas

Kyu se ruborizó violentamente.

- se puede decir que eres mi música.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de cubrir su sonrojo.

- ¿cómo espera que reaccione si me dice esas cosas tan cursis? ¿acaso quiere matarme de un ataque? –le murmuró avergonzado.

Ryu también se sonrojó, sintiendo que había hablado de más.

- lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Pero, para su suerte, Kyu era muy bueno para distraerse así que con total normalidad continuó diciendo con una gran sonrisa:

- ¿Qué le parece si entramos?

- no lo sé- respondió inseguro, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba esa habitación.

- ¡vamos, anímese! ¡Me da mucha curiosidad!

Ryu sonrió resignado, fue hacia un mueble de madera que había a un costado contra la pared, abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña llave de aspecto antiguo. Luego se acercó al lado de Kyu quien estaba frente a la cerradura en medio de las puertas. Introdujo la llave, la giró, sonó un suave clic y empujó. Las puertas se abrieron tímidamente, dejando entrever una sala con dos grandes ventanales, altas cortinas en tono granate, paredes empapeladas con hermoso diseños y piso alfombrado color azul marino. Al interior, en medio de la habitación, había un piano de cola color mármol. Apoyados contra las paredes, algunos estantes con libros y carpetas. Y a un costado, cerca del piano y contra la pared, habían un par de mullidos sofás y unas cuantas sillas muy elegantes todo en tono verde limón y café. Era obviamente una habitación muy femenina.

Continúa...


	7. Chapter 7

Llegó la hora de poner ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON YAOI (escenas sexuales homosexuales explicitas) ASI QUE NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.

cumplo con advertir :$

.

.

.

**VII. Capítulo 6:**

Entraron y cerraron las puertas tras ellos. La sala estaba clara y fresca, ya que se limpiaba a pesar de que no se ocupara. A Ryu le embargó una potente melancolía y para ocultarlo bromeó criticando la afeminada decoración:

- sólo con estar aquí siento que pierdo parte de mi hombría –murmuró.

Pero Kyu no le hizo caso, sabiendo que actuaba a la defensiva.

- su madre tenía un gusto muy dulce –le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El dragón le miró sorprendido y luego bajó la cabeza. No podía aparentar con Kyu, no podía competir contra su agudeza mental ni su buen corazón.

Se sentaron en silencio en uno de los blandos sofás. Maravillado Kyu notó que era tan amplio que fácilmente cabía una persona recostada a su antojo. Ryu estaba rígido a su lado, sintiendo que le dolía respirar el aire de esa habitación, percibir los hermosos colores, recordar esos tiempos pasados.

- ¿no ve que era muy fácil volver a entrar aquí?

Interrumpió su agonía el moreno.

- no lo podría hacer solo… -susurró en respuesta.

Entonces Kyu llevó su palma a la cabeza del dragón y le acarició, desordenando un poco su cabello de paso.

- no estás solo –le murmuró por lo bajo.

Y aunque fue apenas un siseo, Ryu le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, porque esa frase la había escuchado en otra época, una a la que siempre quiso volver. El peliverde le sonrió de medio lado, conociendo muy bien el efecto de sus palabras. Entonces esa mano bajó hasta la nuca y atrajo al peliazul para besarlo. Al principio fue una caricia pausada, pero pronto la sensación de intimidad al estar dentro de esa habitación hizo mella en ambos y el beso sucumbió ante la pasión y la urgencia. Ryu sacó un poco la lengua y lamió el labio inferior de Kyu, quien abrió su boca y frotó la suya contra la del dragón en una húmeda y excitante caricia. Al separarse por falta de aire, el peliazul fue hacia la puerta y le puso llave. Kyu tragó en seco ¿Qué inocente intensión cabría tras un gesto así? Ninguna. Al volver el dragón, en vez de sentarse a su lado, lo hizo sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. Le tomó del cuello de la polera y lo atrajo para seguir besándolo. Luego le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos sin romper el contacto y el moreno le puso las manos temblorosas en la cadera. La posición era tan sugerente y les proporcionaba tanto contacto que el pobre Kyu no pudo evitar la erección que se alzó entre sus piernas. Se sintió incómodo, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ryu al darse cuenta de su estado, así que cortó el beso y puso algo de distancia entre ellos. Al separarse se dio cuenta de lo agitada que estaba su respiración, al igual que la de Ryu.

-A-Amakusa-sama… -susurró, viendo un extraño brillo aparecer en los ojos grises del chico- creo que… que la situación se nos está yendo de las manos…

- ¿lo dices porque ya estas empalmado?

- ¡¿HAA?! – exclamó Kyu ruborizándose violentamente- ¡lo-lo sien…!

- no vayas a disculparte –le advirtió con una media sonrisa y el mismo brillo extraño en los ojos- pasará lo que tenga que pasar ¿no te estás sintiendo bien?

- s-sí…

- entonces sigamos. Saca la lengua –le ordenó secamente- te daré una verdadera erección.

Las palabras tan atrevidas golpearon a Kyu fuertemente en la cabeza, provocándole un gran vértigo. De pronto Ryu le decía cosas muy desvergonzadamente y sentía que no era el mismo. Pero también ese era un lado de Ryu que nunca había visto, pensó. Además estaba feliz de que se mostrara tan interesado en hacer ese tipo de cosas con él y, pensándolo bien, ya eran casi adultos que, después de 10 años de ausencia y necesidad, no tenían razón para privarse ni un segundo más.

Así que, dejándose llevar por la imaginativa mente de su amado dragón, obedeció y sacó su lengua. En seguida, el peliazul acercó sus bocas, tomó la punta del órgano entre sus labios y comenzó a chuparla. Al asaltarle la sensación Kyu tembló como gelatina. Ryu chupaba ávidamente su lengua deslizándose desde la punta hasta donde chocaban sus dientes en un movimiento de vaivén que le puso los pelos de puntas a ambos. Y no fue lo único que se crispo. Tal como su compañero había predicho, el bulto en su entrepierna se hincho más, mientras ponía atención a los sugerentes sonidos que emitía la caricia.

Al separarse en busca de aire habló el peliverde:

- ahora es mi turno…

Ryu le obedeció y dejó que su lengua fuera succionada por los labios de su compañero. Era una caricia muy excitante que les subió a ambos la temperatura hasta las nubes. Y era que en el fondo ambos sabían que se asemejaba a una felación o una penetración y sus cuerpos se estremecían ante la idea.

Luego de repetir la caricia hasta el cansancio, se volvieron a besar como antes, ya que la atención estaba ahora dirigida hacia el tacto. Kyu había encontrado el borde del pantalón de Ryu y sorteaba la camisa para introducir sus calientes manos y acariciarle la espalda y el curtido abdomen. El dragón respondió emitiendo un gemido de bienestar. Luego rompió el beso y con la respiración agitada le quitó la polera al peliverde, dejándolo desnudo por arriba de la cintura. En seguida se abalanzo sobre su cuello, besándoselo y lamiéndolo sensualmente, bajando desde la oreja hasta la clavícula y el hombro tostado del chico. Mientras, éste daba jadeos y suspiros hasta que, sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía, bajó sus manos para ponerlas sobre cada nalga del dragón, sobándole el trasero y atrayéndolo para juntar sus entrepiernas. Ryu se incorporó y atacó su boca con voracidad, iniciando un dulce vaivén que frotaba sus erecciones.

- Ryu…sama… -jadeó el moreno- estoy… en mi límite –le susurró entre besos.

- ¿qué quieres hacer? –le preguntó el dragón igualmente afectado.

- quiero meterla –le soltó en un jadeo, totalmente sobrepasado por la excitación.

Ryu se separó en seco de él y le miró a los ojos, con expresión severa. Kyu entonces fue consciente de lo que había dicho y se arrepintió.

- ¡n-no me haga caso! – se retractó, alzando la voz y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro frente a su rostro- no debí… yo… esto…

Enmudeció bajo la mirada aplastante del dragón. Quién respiraba agitadamente todavía, con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Luego de un tenso silencio dijo finalmente:

- está bien.

Kyu le miro sin entender.

- ¿qué cosa?

- te dejaré hacerlo.

El moreno abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

- ¿es…. en serio?

- sí… -susurró el peliazul, sonrojándose adorablemente.

Kyu tragó en seco, de pronto la boca se le había secado.

- pero con una condición.

- ¿una condición? ¿cuál?

- tienes que llamarme goushijinsama.

- ¡¿qué?!

- ¿lo harás?

- ¿es algún tipo de?… olvídelo, está bien.

- bien. Ah, sí. Espera un poco.

Agregó y salió de la habitación, dándole tiempo a Kyu para reponerse mentalmente. Al corto rato volvió con un pequeño frasco en las manos y se lo lanzó. Kyu lo inspeccionó mientras el dragón cerraba la puerta. Era un pote de crema, no había necesidad de preguntar para qué. Luego Ryu se acercó, y del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón sacó una tira de condones y la dejó a un lado en el sillón. Se sentó a horcajadas de Kyu nuevamente y habló:

- ¿está bien esta posición?

- s-sí

Respondió Kyu con la garganta seca. ¿Por qué sentía tantos nervios? Temblaba más que Ryu y eso que él estaría en la posición más inconveniente.

- bien… haz lo tuyo –le ordenó.

Kyu alzó las manos hasta el primer botón abrochado de la camisa del dragón.

- con su permiso, goushijinsama.

Le dijo y comenzó a desabrochar la prenda. Sus manos temblaban y a ratos Ryu debía ayudarle. Cuando se la sacó por completo, admiró su espléndida figura esbelta y trabajada y su piel blanca e inmaculada. Era hermoso. Le besó la clavícula haciéndole estremecer y luego su lengua bajó a acariciar uno de sus pezones. El peliazul hizo un sonido de reproche y le regaño.

- no hagas eso. No soy una mujer…

- lo siento, goushijinsama- se disculpó comenzando a entender el efecto que tenía esa palabra en el dragón. Le ponía caliente, lo sabía.

Entonces se concentró en su objetivo. Le desabrochó los vaqueros y le bajó el cierre, liberándolo en algún grado de la incómoda opresión. Luego deslizo el pantalón hacia abajo y, con la ayuda de su amante, se los quitó totalmente junto con las demás prendas, quedando el dragón sentado a horcajadas de él vistiendo únicamente un ajustado bóxer.

- Tu también –le ordenó el peliazul y Kyu obedeció, sacándose la ropa y quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Tomó el pote de crema y se besaron mientras lo abría. Se puso abundantemente en los dedos y dirigió la mano por detrás del dragón. Este le abrazó por el cuello y escondió su rosto en éste y contra el espaldar del sofá.

- hazlo –le susurró tratando de que Kyu no viera lo colorado que estaba.

Nuevamente el moreno siguió la orden de su amo, le metió la mano en la ropa interior y tanteó hasta su entrada. Ryu sintió la presión en ese lugar antes de que un dedo se introdujera dentro de él. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido.

- ¿dolió? –preguntó preocupado Kyu, cuya voz ronca evidenciaba su excitación.

- no… sólo… es una sensación extraña –susurró en su oído, haciéndole estremecer en lo que era la situación más erótica que el moreno había vivido jamás.

Profundizó con la delgada falange un poco más y luego comenzó un suave vaivén, sacándole suspiros al dragón. Cuando notó la tensión de sus músculos disminuir, metió un segundo dedo. Repitió lo anterior y cuando creyó que era suficiente se volvió a embetunar los dedos y esta vez metió tres. El peliazul se curvó de dolor y el peliverde se quedó inmóvil. Hasta que luego de varios segundos recibió el permiso para continuar.

Eran sólo dedos pero Ryu estaba comenzando a sentirse bien e inconscientemente ayudaba a que las falanges fueran más profundo a cada penetración. Sentía además la respiración agitada e impaciente de Kyu, junto con su erección frotándose enérgicamente con la propia. Su ropa interior estaba muy húmeda con el líquido pre-seminal y estaba escalando el clímax desconsideradamente sin su compañero. Entonces supo que era el momento.

- ya puedes…

El moreno no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente se llevó la mano al bulto de su ingle, liberando el trozo de carne que su amante debería recibir. Comparado con eso, los dedos eran tarea fácil, pensó Ryu. Pero, una vez el moreno se puso un condón, valientemente se apoyó con sus rodillas en el sofá y se dejó desprender de la última prenda. Se ubicó sobre la cadera de Kyu, tomó su miembro con las manos y bajó. El peliverde clavó sus dedos en las caderas del dragón y le ayudó a bajar. Una gran intromisión dolorosa fue lo que el peliazul sintió, quedándose a mitad de su tarea, pero Kyu con urgencia le dio una estocada rápida y se unieron completamente. Al unísono sonó un quejido de dolor y un gemido de placer. Kyu acarició el cabello del dragón mientras este digería la dolorosa sensación.

- ¿goushijinsama, se encuentra bien?-preguntó con la voz ronca y quebrada- Haaa… se siente tan bien… -suspiró.

- aún… no hagas nada.

Kyu quería que Ryu se sintiera tan bien como él, por lo cual reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se mantuvo quieto pacientemente. Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder el control, el dragón le dijo que se moviera. Lo hizo lentamente, sintiendo que se derretía de placer. Comenzó un vaivén pausado en el que notaba la sofocante presión disminuir a ratos. Hasta que Ryu empezó a mostrarse más participativo y sus quejidos se trasformaron en dulces gemidos reprimidos y suspiros. Las estocadas entonces se volvieron más rítmicas y el dragón salió brevemente de su escondite para besarlo en la boca, fue entonces que pudo ver su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado.

- se siente… haa… tan bien... goushi... jinsama –le dijo entre sonoros jadeos- ¿y usted?

El dragón, avergonzado de admitir que le gustaba algo así, no respondió.

- quiero hacerle sentir bien… -le susurró al oído.

- me estoy cansando –le advirtió con la voz entrecortada.

Entonces cambiaron de posición. Kyu le obligó a arrodillarse en el sofá con el pecho pegado al respaldo y él se ubicó detrás. Le penetró nuevamente y comenzaron un ritmo más acelerado bajo la libertad de movimiento. El moreno sentía que no aguantaría mucho más y comenzó a masturbar a Ryu, sacándole suspiros y gemidos que ya no se molestaba en reprimir. Satisfecho con la reacción del dragón, el peliverde profundizo la penetración sacándole un sonoro gemido a su amante. Al principio creyó que le había herido, pero el peliazul se abandonó en sus manos pidiéndole que lo repitiera. Así lo hizo, llegando a ese punto en Ryu que le hacía desfallecer de placer. No pasaron mucho tiempo así cuando el dragón advirtió:

- Kyu… ¡aah!… ya… ya no… puedo….más…

- yo también… haaa… estoy… a punto…

Aumentaron el ritmo y la bestialidad del vaivén. La tensión de sus cuerpos fue subiendo aceleradamente hasta que el placer los doblegó y les golpeó un arrollador orgasmo. Con un quejido Kyu eyaculó en el interior de su compañero y este último en su mano. Entonces, agotados y sudorosos, se dejaron caer sobre el espacioso sillón. El dragón alargó el brazo y cogió una manta para tapar a ambos.

Luego de varios minutos, cuando las respiraciones agitadas y los latidos del corazón se calmaron, Kyu se abrazó al cuerpo de Ryu.

- haa… su cuerpo es maravilloso, goushijinsama… -suspiró.

- ya no tienes que llamarme así… - le informó dejándose abrazar dócilmente.

Kyu rió suavemente, porque sabía que ahora el dragón debía sentir vergüenza de su petición. Luego se apegó más a él y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del dragón.

- lo amo… -se le escapó la frase entre los labios al peliverde.

Entonces, arrepentido y con los ojos apretados esperó la respuesta. Respuesta que nunca llegó.

Y no es que Ryu lo rechazara. Obviamente sentía cosas por él, pero amor eran palabras mayúsculas. Amor era lo que pensó nunca en su vida volver a experimentar. Ese sentimiento lo había enterrado junto a su familia aquel día en el cementerio, porque nunca se permitiría depositarlo nuevamente en algo tan frágil como las personas, cuya vida es tan efímera. Y quizá el amor era el que casi lo había matado esa noche cuando comprendió que Kyu nunca volvería. Por lo que ahora, el hablar de amor le tomaba por sorpresa y le dejaba un gran nudo en la garganta.

Kyu al darse cuenta la gran estupidez que había cometido trató de cambiar de tema. Se sentó en el sofá, viendo a través del ventanal que ya estaba oscureciendo y exclamó:

- ¡Ya es muy tarde, Amakusa-sama! Está anocheciendo… debería irme.

Ryu quien no quería dejar las cosas así, se sentó a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro, lo acercó hacia sí y le dio un beso. Un beso que sabía a disculpa. Luego se vistieron y el peliazul lo llevó hacia el frontis de la mansión donde un auto lo recogería y lo llevaría a su casa.

- ¿cuándo lo veré de nuevo? –preguntó el moreno ya arriba del automóvil, a través de la ventanilla baja.

- puedes venir cuando quieras.

Respondió al tiempo que se ponía a revolver la guantera del asiento copiloto, de donde sacó lápiz y papel. Le escribió su número de teléfono personal y se lo entregó.

- aquí tienes mi número. Llámame cuando quieras que nos veamos –agregó.

- h-hi… arigatou, Amakusa-sama.

- nos vemos.

- adiós.

Entonces el auto comenzó su andar, dejando atrás la mansión Amakusa.

Continuará...

lemon... je je je *¬*


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Capítulo 7:**

Cuando Kyu llegó a la mansión de los Minami ya era de noche. Se dirigió a la casa de los empleados donde vivía con su madre y el resto de los sirvientes y sorteando a cualquier persona que intentara retenerlo, fue a los baños y se metió a la ducha.

Dejó que el agua caliente le bajara por la cabeza y el rostro, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido durante el día. Ryu le había defendido contra un semejante y salvado de una situación horrible. Se habían reconciliado. Contra todo pronóstico le había correspondido sus sentimientos imposibles. Y como si eso fuera poco ellos, bueno… se habían amado plenamente. Aún le costaba creer que aquello hubiese ocurrido. Se sentía en las nubes y nada podría bajarlo de allí. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto y estaba feliz de que el dragón lo quisiera también. Aunque se había precipitado a decirle que lo amaba y no recibiera la misma respuesta estaba feliz, porque si Ryu lo quería tan sólo un poco él se sentía la persona más importante del mundo.

Al acabar su tarea, se envolvió en una toalla y entró en su habitación. Era pequeña, había una cama apegada a la pared del fondo, sobre ella una ventana, al costado una mesa de noche con una lámpara y a los pies, un armario incrustado en la pared. Más cerca de la puerta, en la pared derecha, un escritorio y en la izquierda un librero, ocupado mayormente por extensa colecciones de novelas de misterio.

Cuando sólo le faltaba ponerse la camisa, golpearon a su puerta. Pensando que probablemente era su madre, habló mientras se abotonaba la última prenda:

- pase – invitó sin darle mucha importancia.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Megumi, sonrojada por su deshabitual intrusión.

- ¡Megumi-sama! ¡Espere un momento por favor!

- ¡ah, sí!

Ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y él terminó de abotonarse la camisa y se puso un polerón. Justo antes de abrir vio el papel que le había dado Ryu botado en el suelo (probablemente se la había caído del pantalón), lo recogió y se lo guardó. Entonces abrió la puerta:

- ¿qué hace aquí? –le dijo en tanto la tomaba del brazo y la hacía ingresar.

- gomen, Kyu-kun, pero quise verte en cuanto supe que habías vuelto.

- bueno… espero no meterme en problemas por esto, pero… tome asiento.

Le ofreció la silla del escritorio y él se sentó en la cama.

- descuida, nadie me vio.

- ¿y? ¿qué sucede?

- ¡¿qué sucede?! ¡Pues quería saber cómo te fue con Ryu-kun! ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Dónde fueron? ¿de que hablaron? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! –exclamó la pelirrosa emocionada a más no poder.

Entonces a Kyu se le vino el mundo encima y la realidad le abofeteó con brutalidad en la cara. Ryu y Megumi se casarían algún día y, si bien era un matrimonio arreglado, aun así ellos eran novios. Por lo tanto, lo que había sucedido era… había hecho algo horrible. El dragón le había sido infiel a su gran amiga con él. Ellos le habían ocultado la verdad y la ingenua muchacha venía ahora entusiasmada a pedirle los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

Evidenciando toda la tormenta interior del peliverde, su exterior palideció súbitamente. Megumi al notarlo se preocupó y, tratando de que fijara en ella su mirada extraviada, le llamó tocándole el hombro.

- ¿Kyu-kun?… ¡Kyu-kun!

El moreno reaccionó al segundo llamado y le miró a los ojos con una súplica tácita.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal?

- me-megumi…sama… -susurró sin atreverse a hacer nada.

- Kyu-kun, me tienes preocupada. Dime algo, por favor.

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Le dijo finalmente mientras tomaba con sus manos una de las suyas y se encogía hasta que su frente quedó en contacto con la mano, en el regazo de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué me pides disculpas? –le interrogó confundida la pelirrosa.

- yo… hice algo… algo muy malo… algo horrible… lo siento

- ¿de qué hablas?

Kyu se incorporó y la miró a los ojos con arrepentimiento, sin saber cómo continuar. No podía engañarla, no podía, así que le contaría toda la verdad.

- primero tengo que contarle todo desde el principio… -le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- te escucho entonces… -le respondió sin entender nada y preocupada por su amigo.

- Tiene en relación con Amakusa-sama… -la expresión de la chica se tornó más confusa al mencionarle al otro chico- él y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Fue hace cerca de 10 años, éramos niños, yo estaba con mi familia anterior… Acababan de enterrar a sus familiares cuando chillo se escapó al terreno de su mansión, yo lo seguí para llevármelo de vuelta a casa y crucé hasta su patio también. Entonces lo vi. Chillo lo había botado al suelo y llevaba un cabestrillo en un brazo. Aún vestía su traje de luto. Yo no entendía bien todavía cuál era mi lugar, así que le hablé despreocupadamente y a partir de ese día nos hicimos amigos.

La chica abrió la boca en una mueca de sorpresa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- Yo lo visitaba cada vez que podía y él me esperaba, nos veíamos muy seguido en ese mismo lugar donde nos conocimos. Él era tan frágil en esos días. Con la muerte de su familia y las nuevas responsabilidades sobre él, tenía que cargar con mucho peso aún siendo tan pequeño. Yo le tomé mucho cariño, por eso nunca le dije quién era realmente, él sólo sabía mi nombre. Pasó un buen tiempo así, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mi madre por temor a que me prohibiera seguir visitándolo, hasta que mi antigua familia lo perdió todo. Ellos tenían deudas con el negocio de su padre, así que nosotros fuimos parte del pago. Fue así como nos mandaron a su casa de verano en la playa y yo… nunca pude despedirme de Ryu-kun… ¡D-Digo, Amakusa-sama!... nunca más supe de él y él nunca supo por qué desaparecí. Y todos estos años cargué con ese remordimiento y la tristeza de perderlo. Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar, ayer, por primera vez, gracias a usted.

La pelirrosa tenía la intención de simpatizar con Kyu y su historia, por lo cual abrió la boca para decir algunas palabras, pero el moreno la detuvo.

- esa no es toda la historia –le advirtió con una seriedad que trajo nuevamente confusión al semblante de la muchacha- ayer estuvimos conversando y por fin nos dijimos todo lo que siempre nos guardamos. Él me dijo que me odiaba, pero cuando le expliqué la situación me perdonó. Yo estaba tan feliz… y… y… n-no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, p-pero… -titubeó ante la confesión que pronto haría- yo… yo había estado… estoy… enamorado de él. Le besé sin su consentimiento.

Cerró los ojos, no tenía el valor de mirar a la chica a la cara y simplemente siguió:

- Él obviamente me rechazó y se enfadó, pero hoy día, en la cafetería pasaron algunas cosas y, bueno, fuimos a su casa, estuvimos en el lugar donde nos reunimos cuando niños y… y… me besó. Nos besamos.

En ese punto enmudeció. Ya no tenía la fuerza ni el valor para continuar.

El silencio devoró todo alrededor dejando un pesado ambiente. Cuando Kyu no pudo soportarlo más le habló pidiéndole disculpas.

- perdóneme, Megumi-sama. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido… nos dejamos llevar y… no lo pensamos.

Iba a tomarle de las manos, sin embargo, la pelirrosa le esquivó en un gesto que hirió profundamente al moreno.

- entonces… eso pasó… eso viene pasando. –dijo con tono perdido- ¡pero sólo fue un beso, ¿no?!

Exclamó tratando de consolarse de la horrible traición que había sufrido por dos personas tan importantes para ella. Kyu no contestó.

- ¿no? –repitió la chica con miedo.

- no… pasamos toda la tarde juntos… así que… no…

- p-pero… un beso, un beso no quiere decir nada. Sólo se dejó llevar… sí… eso fue… -murmuró sin querer admitir que el peliverde podía provocar en Ryu cosas que ella no.

- lo siento… no fue lo único -susurró sin aliento el moreno.

- ¿a qué te refieres?... –de pronto una idea atroz cruzó su mente- no me digas que… ustedes… ustedes…

- sí… lo siento.

El silencio volvió a reinar y a penas se podía respirar en la pesada atmósfera que había. De repente Megumi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, a través de la cual se veía el cielo estrellado. La chica le estaba dando la espalda, pero Kyu sabía que estaba llorando. El peliverde se llevó las palmas al rostro, abatido y derrotado. Se sentía la peor escoria del mundo.

Después de un rato Megumi habló de nuevo.

- no me importa –dictó al fin y sin volverse aún.

Kyu la miró sorprendido y suplicante.

- no me importa –repitió volteándose a verlo- Ryu y yo nos casaremos. En poco tiempo más me pedirá matrimonio, nos casaremos y formaremos una familia. Hay mucho involucrado de por medio en nuestra relación, por lo que tú no serás un obstáculo. De hecho, sus padres me habían elegido para él y Ryu cumplirá sus últimos deseos.

Kyu bajó la cabeza mortalmente herido y sin atreverse a corregirla. No sabía que haría Ryu una vez que supiera que la pelirrosa estaba enterada de todo. No sabía a quién elegiría. Sólo podía especular y, por más que intentara negárselo, la pelirrosa estaba en lo cierto. Había demasiado en juego como para arriesgarlo todo por él, un simple sirviente. No era nadie.

- tu que tienes una gran capacidad de deducción, ¿crees que me equivoco?

Kyu negó con la cabeza y la vista sin ser despegada del suelo. Y Megumi se sintió más confiada, aunque resolver una última duda la tranquilizaría por completo:

- ¿si quiera te dijo que te amaba o algo así? –le preguntó despectivamente.

El moreno sintió una estocada directamente al corazón. Definitivamente, no era nadie. Y negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

- bien… bien… -respiró más aliviada la chica- ¿ves? Tengo razón, todo seguirá igual.

Entonces, por primera vez la pelirrosa salió de su interior para observar al peliverde, quien estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha, el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y las manos firmemente apretadas en su regazo. Y en cierto grado, tanto como la situación le permitía, sintió lástima por él. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla del escritorio y le dijo:

- entonces… ¿qué harás tú? Si Ryu quiere estar contigo de esa manera a mis espaldas, tú te negarás obviamente. Ya me has hecho suficiente daño, supongo. –Kyu no contestó y ella continuó- Tú supuestamente lo amas, así que estarás tentado a ceder si él insiste. ¿Te gustaría convertirte en su amante (*)? –le preguntó brutalmente- porque eso es lo que serás al fin y al cabo.

(*: Amante refiriéndose a una relación infiel. El amante es esa persona con la que se engaña a la primera pareja y en general es una relación estable y de carácter semipermanente / gracias, Wikipedia)

El moreno no se movió.

- dime ¿te gustaría ser el amante de Ryu? ¿la persona con la que él me engañaría para verse a escondidas? ¿te gustaría hacerme eso?

El peliverde negó con la cabeza, estaba deshecho y con el corazón roto.

- bien… eres un buen sirviente. Por eso, yo te ayudaré.

Le tomó las manos entre las suyas y le siguió diciendo:

- aunque me hayas traicionado, yo aún me preocupo por ti. Por lo que te ofrezco una solución.

Kyu la miró al fin, con los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

- Te irás de aquí. Te mandaré a otra casa.

El moreno abrió los ojos, reflejando sorpresa.

- Irás a la casa en el sur mañana mismo, temprano en la mañana. Si quieres puedes cambiarte a la de la playa después, pero por ahora te necesitan en el sur. Será una buena excusa. ¿Lo harás? ¿lo harás por mí?

Le suplicó la chica, recurriendo a la lástima y al fuerte lazo que une a un sirviente que siempre trata de complacer a su amo.

- pero…

"¿No podré despedirme de Ryu?" quiso decir, pero la pregunta murió en sus labios.

- yo le explicaré todo a Ryu. –adivinó sus pensamiento la pelirrosa- No te volverá a molestar, ni tratará de convencerte de que te quedes para que, al fin y al cabo, te transformes en su amante. ¿Qué dices?

Kyu no respondió, pues no tenía el valor de aceptar un destino tan cruel.

- entonces está decidido. Iré a preparar todo para que te marches mañana.

A continuación Megumi fue hacia la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta para salir, dijo dándole la espalda y en un malévolo susurro:

- Ryu no abandonará nada por ti… Esto es lo mejor.

Y seguido se marchó.

Una vez se halló solo, Kyu sintió todo el peso del mundo caerle encima. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y lo único que pudo hacer fue doblarse de dolor, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las piernas y lloraba amargamente con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

Ya entrada la noche, todos sabían que Kyu se mudaba temporalmente al sur. Su madre fue a verlo a su habitación para obtener detalles, pero el moreno estaba acostado entre las ropas de la cama y dormido. Entonces silenciosamente sacó una maleta y le ayudó a ordenar sus pertenencias, sin saber que su hijo estaba despierto aunque deshecho y sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

Continúa…


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Capítulo 8:**

Al otro día, temprano en la mañana, Kyu fue despertado por su madre. Al verlo le preguntó si estaba enfermo porque su aspecto era decaído y tenía los ojos un poco hinchados tanto llorar. El moreno la tranquilizó y la siguió a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglar sus cosas y echarle un último vistazo al lugar que había sido íntimamente suyo, durante los años que había servido a la Familia Minami. Pasaba por la sala de estar de aquella casa, cuando le azotó un viento helado que entraba por alguna puerta abierta. Recién estaba amaneciendo y afuera hacía frío. Entonces se subió el cierre del polerón y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Fue ahí que rozó un trozo de papel, que sacó y puso a la vista. Era donde estaba escrito el número de teléfono de Ryu. Miró el teléfono sobre una mesa y sopesó la idea de llamarlo. Luego de unos segundos de indecisión, optó por hacerlo. Tomó el aparato en su mano y marcó replicando los números que se hallaban en el papel. Presionó para marcar y se lo llevó al oído. Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó el marcado y luego de unos segundos habló una voz ronca y conocida.

- ¿sí? ¿Diga? –se oyó.

A Kyu se le agolparon las ideas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por lo que no pudo responder.

- ¿Quién habla? –insistieron al otro lado.

Entonces el moreno bajó el teléfono y colgó.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero decidió colgar porque no sabía qué decirle al dragón. No sabía cómo hacer para no sonar un patético que estaba casi acusando a Megumi de la situación en la que lo había puesto. Además no estaba preparado todavía para enfrentarse a la realidad. Tenía miedo de escuchar que Ryu no se interesara en que se fuera o que, tal como Megumi había dicho, le ofreciera tener una relación clandestina o que, lo peor de todo, le pidiera que fueran simplemente amigos, porque después de lo que había acontecido en esa sala de música él nunca podría mirarlo de la misma manera de antes, por lo que ser sólo amigos sería una tortura. Y resignándose al fin, subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

En el frontis de la mansión, terminó de acomodar sus maletas en el maletero del taxi y se acercó a su madre y a Megumi quienes lo estaban despidiendo. Abrazó a su madre quien le dio un cálido beso en la frente y, con el vapor emergiendo de su boca debido a la helada mañana, le deseó buen viaje y le advirtió que lo llamara en cuanto llegara a la casa en el sur. Luego la pelirrosa lo acompañó hasta la puerta trasera del vehículo.

- adiós, Renjou-kun –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- adiós, Megumi-sama… -le correspondió con intensidad el abrazo, pues después de todo era la única que sabía la realidad de las cosas y el peso que cargaba su corazón.

- yo me encargaré de todo. Tú sólo olvídate de él y sé feliz.

- eso haré… -respondió no muy convencido y sintiendo aún lo ojos hinchados.

Se subió al vehículo, cerró la puerta y les dio a las mujeres un último vistazo antes de que el taxi empezara a avanzar, dejando todo, absolutamente todo atrás una vez más.

Una vez el taxi salió por la reja del frontis de la mansión y se hubo perdido de vista, la señora Renjou entró al edificio para comenzar sus quehaceres. Megumi la iba a imitar cuando un automóvil se detuvo a los pies de la escalera, donde antes había estado el taxi. Sorprendida vio a Ryu descender de él y acercársele agitado.

- ¿dónde está Kyu? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

Ryu la tomó por los hombros y la zamarreó al tiempo que insistía:

- ¡dime dónde está Kyu!

- se fue –dijo al fin.

El dragón pareció abandonar todas sus fuerzas al oírla.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿para qué quieres saber?

- ¡Maldición! ¡Sólo dime donde está de una buena vez!

La pelirrosa nunca había visto al peliazul tan exaltado, así que sintió miedo y habló:

- lo envié a otra casa. Lo sé todo, Ryu. Todo lo que hay entre ustedes, lo que hubo.

Ryu no pareció sorprendido.

- él te lo contó, ¿no es cierto?

- sí. Entonces hice lo que era mejor para él y lo envié lejos de ti. Tú sólo le harás daño. Él te ama y tú te casarás conmigo.

- ¡Y tú qué sabes! ¡no entiendes nada!

Le espetó agresivamente mientras volvía a su vehículo.

- ¿Dónde está? –le volvió a preguntar.

El brillo asesino en sus ojos le advertía que era mejor facilitarle las cosas, por lo cual le respondió sin rodeos:

- va rumbo a la estación de buses. ¿Qué harás?

- ir a buscarlo.

- ¡no, espera! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

- recuperando lo único que vale la pena.

Le respondió mientras subía al automóvil. Cerró la puerta, pisó el acelerador y salió rápidamente de allí.

La extraña llamada que había recibido en la mañana no le había dejado dormir. Se levantó y comenzó su rutina diaria, mientras pensaba en quién podría haber sido la persona incógnita. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces, luego de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, pensó en Kyu. En lo honesto y bueno que era, cualidades que pudieron haberle hecho confesar todo a la curiosa Megumi quien acudiría a él para saber lo detalles de su reunión. Y también pensó en lo que la pelirrosa podría hacer para separarlos. En seguida, sin demorar más sacó un vehículo del estacionamiento y fue a la mansión Minami.

Kyu iba hundido en el asiento trasero, mirando deprimido por la ventana y ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Entonces el conductor del taxi le habló:

- Disculpe joven, alguien de atrás me está haciendo señales con las luces y me tocó la bocina. ¿Usted sabe de quién se trata?

El moreno miró hacia atrás y no creyó lo que sus ojos veían.

- Deténgase. Deténgase ahora mismo, por favor –le pidió con urgencia.

El conductor obedeció y se estacionó a una orilla del camino –que era rústico y serpenteaba entre los árboles-, siendo imitado por el vehículo que le seguía.

El peliverde se bajó del auto y también lo hizo la persona que lo seguía.

- ¡Kyu!

- ¡Amakusa-sama!

Corrieron a encontrarse y se abrazaron fuertemente, dominados por la desesperación de la idea de que nunca volverían a verse.

- ¿Kyu-kun, qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te vas y ni siquiera te despides de mí?

- lo siento. La señorita Megumi no me dio tiempo de hacerlo. Pero estoy feliz de que podamos despedirnos.

- no permitiré que te vaya.

- No. Escuche. Esto es lo mejor para todos. Después de un tiempo me olvidará de nuevo y todo será como antes. Yo sé cuál es la situación y cuál es mi lugar. Al final sólo seré un estorbo que se interpone entre ustedes.

- no digas esas cosas….

- Le agradezco por quererme tanto, pero sé muy bien que es con Megumi-sama con quien pasará el resto de su vida.

-¡ya me cansé! –exclamó bruscamente haciéndole callar de golpe- tú siempre tratando de resolver las cosas por tu cuenta. ¡Piensa por una vez en ti! Además yo sé lo que quiero, ahora lo sé, debo luchar por ello y es justo lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Caminó hacia el taxi, le habló al conductor y en seguida se abrió la cajuela. Kyu vio como el dragón sacaba sus maletas y las guardaba en su propio carro.

- ¡¿Amakusa-sama? ¡¿Qué hace?! –le dijo exclamó desconcertado sin obtener respuesta.

- puede irse, sus servicios ya no son requeridos –le dijo al conductor.

El taxi se alejó y luego fue al lado de Kyu.

-Escúchame, Kyu-kun. Le dijo poniendo las manos a cada lado de su rostro para hacer que le mirara- no dejaré que te vayas, no permitiré que me abandones de nuevo, no esta vez.

- Amakusa-sama…

- cuando éramos niños y desapareciste, sufrí mucho. Durante mucho tiempo te esperé, cada tarde. Pero nunca apareciste. Les rogué a todos los dioses que conocía para volverte a ver, pero el tiempo pasó y la esperanza que me quedaba murió. Y con ella murió también una parte de mí. Kyu, no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo, no podría resistirlo.

El moren no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que le produjo esa confesión, así que sólo lo besó. Fue un beso colmado de pasión, de necesidad y de reconciliación. Después subieron al automóvil y volvieron a la mansión Minami. Megumi los esperaba en las puertas exteriores, lejos de la construcción, en las rejas de la mansión.

- ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó la heredera confundida y temerosa, al ver a la pareja bajar del carro.

- Megumi-san, lo siento mucho pero estaban los dos equivocados. Con Kyu quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y no me importa si eso me cuesta mi apellido o mi herencia. El vale todo eso y más para mí.

- ¡¿pero qué cosas dices?!... Tus padres querían que nos casáramos ¿acaso vas a ignorar su última voluntad?

- ¡mis padres ya están muertos! No pienso vivir la voluntad de dos personas que ya ni siquiera están en este mundo. Yo sigo aquí, yo decidiré lo que hago con mi vida y estoy seguro de que mis padres nunca querrían que fuera infeliz a causa de ellos. Así que este compromiso entre familias se acaba.

Luego de un silencio en el que la pelirrosa se pudo recomponer de todo lo que Ryu le había dicho, logró decir:

- ¿qué va a decir Anubis-san sobre esto?

- no me importa lo que piense. Dentro de unos meses cumpliré 18 años y pelearé por todo lo que me pertenece.

- pues Renjou-kun me pertenece a mí. Es el sirviente de mi familia y tú no tiene derecho sobre él.

- por favor, Megumi-san, no compliques más las cosas.

La chica agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El peliverde se conmovió y se acercó a ella con cautela.

- Megumi-goushijin, no llore. Yo aún la quiero mucho y me duele verla así.

- es por tu culpa… me quitaste a Ryu-kun. Es todo lo que tengo. Lo amo.

-si lo ama tanto como yo, entonces déjelo ser feliz. Al irme yo estaba dispuesto a guardarme mis sentimientos y a sacrificar todas mis ilusiones para que usted lo hiciera feliz. Por favor, le pido que haga lo mismo por nosotros. Demuéstrele que usted no lo quiere sólo por un capricho.

Las palabras de Kyu llegaron a los más profundo de su ser y entonces se dio cuenta d que ella nunca sería capaz de ir tan lejos como el moreno, para asegurar la felicidad del dragón. Sacrificarse ella, jamás en su vida pensaría en hacerlo. Y su amigo tenía razón. Sus sentimientos no eran más que un capricho alimentado por las expectativas de su familia. Además, a pesar de todo, en el fondo seguía queriendo a Kyu como su mejor amigo, como si fueran hermanos. Y le dolía ser la causa de sus problemas, el obstáculo entre ellos.

Ante este descubrimiento de lo que en realidad había en su corazón, abrazó al moreno quien, una vez superó la sorpresa, le correspondió el gesto.

-te quiero, Kyu-kun. No soportaría que me odiaras. Ninguno de ustedes dos. Eres como mí hermano y no seré quien se interponga en tu camino a la felicidad.

-gracias, megu-chan.

Megumi y Ryu se miraron a los ojos y se reconciliaron con una mirada.

- ¿y ahora que´? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

- tratar de hacer las cosas bien -respondió Ryu- un paso a la vez.

- supongo que seguiré siendo tu novia, aunque sólo sea de fachada. Es lo único que me queda.

- no es así. Megumi-san, eres una persona maravillosa. No me necesitas para ser feliz. Tú puedes buscar tu propio camino, no tienes que hacer lo que a tus padres haría felices.

- supongo… que tienes razón.

Algún día se daría cuenta de que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

- por hoy… ¿qué tal si me prestas a Kyu-kun?

- está bien –sonrió- pero no me lo devuelvas muy adolorido –bromeó la chica.

- ¡¿qué?! ¡Un momento, yo aún estoy aquí! –se quejó el peliverde.

Entonces los dos muchachos se despidieron, subieron al automóvil y se fueron a descansar del mal momento a la casa de Ryu.

- ¿por qué pensaría que yo soy el que recibe? –preguntó haciendo un puchero Kyu, luego de unos minutos de trayecto.

- ¿y por qué no? Sólo porque soy generoso te dejé ser el que da en nuestra primera vez.

Kyu se sonrojó y se alarmó otro tanto.

- ¿eso quiere decir que no será así la próxima vez?

- la próxima vez tendrás que ganártelo.

- ¿eh?

- sí, aunque presiento que tengo la ventaja en esto –le dijo con fingida suficiencia.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó volviendo a hacer un puchero.

- porque sólo tendré que decirte "te amo" y tu solito abrirás las piernas para mí.

Kyu se crispó en el asiento y se sonrojó aún más porque sabía que, muy pero muy en el fondo, el dragón tenía razón.

Continuará….

.

.

.

Próximo capitulo y final: Prólogo.


	10. Chapter 10

Holass

iba a hacer un final abierto, pero he de confesar que me gustó mucho esta historia asi que decidi continuarla con una pequeña historia corta luego de que Ryu yKyu estuviern oficialmente saliendo... esto es lo que va saliendo

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON YAOI ASI QUE NO ES APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.

(Cuidado, yo nunca hize caso de las advertencias y miren las cosas que termine creando / jajaja)

X. Epílogo: Parte I

Era de mañana y el sonido monótono de un reloj despertador retumbó en la amplia alcoba de Ryu. Entonces el dragón automáticamente alargó el brazo hasta la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama y presionó para apagarlo. Abrió los ojos pesadamente aún sin despertar del todo y se los frotó para aclararse la vista. Esta acción le ayudó a recuperar la conciencia a plenitud y con ello a recordar que ese era un día especial. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a un durmiente Kyu acostado a su lado. En este día el moreno estaba de cumpleaños, cumplía 19 años.

Habían pasado un año y un par de meses desde que se reencontraron luego de que Kyu hubo desaparecido cuando eran niños, rompiendo así la gran amistad que nació entre ellos. Un periodo de diez años transcurrió en el que nada habían sabido el uno del otro. Hasta que un día se hallaron parados de frente por pura casualidad, ya que Kyu resultó ser un sirviente en la casa de Megumi Minami, una chica de familia acomodada con la que Ryu debía casarse algún día para cumplir con una alianza que habían formado los padres de ambos cuando apenas habían nacido. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron la situación se fue volviendo más compleja, sobretodo porque Kyu súbitamente besó a Ryu al tiempo que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él. Al principio fue rechazado pero finalmente el dragón descubrió que necesitaba tener al moreno a su lado y que aquello al fin y al cabo se trataba de amor. Y ahora, después de superar muchos obstáculos, estaban juntos como pareja en gran medida gracias al apoyo de su siempre fiel amiga Megumi.

La muchacha había vivido siempre a la sombra de su exitosa hermana mayor, tratando de cumplir con la gran misión que sus padres le habían encomendado, que era casarse con Ryu y consolidarse así como una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Japón. Sin embargo, llegado el momento se había revelado contra ellos para apoyar a sus amigos y recorrer su propio camino en la vida, yendo tras su sueño de convertirse en detective. Una vez que Ryu cumplió la mayoría de edad y se vio con absoluto control de su vida, juntos habían anunciado a la familia la disolución del compromiso con la excusa de ser aquellos tiempos modernos en los que esa clase de alianzas no tenían sentido práctico y que además cada uno quería hacer con su vida lo que se le antojara. Obviamente no expusieron a Kyu ni al trasfondo de la situación ante nadie, por lo que el discurso no satisfizo para nada a los mayores. Los Minami odiaron a muerte al dragón y Megumi se fue de la mansión a vivir en un departamento en la ciudad para alejarse de aquel detestable ambiente. Incluso Anubis había tratado de convencerlo hasta el cansancio de que se retractara, pero el haber cumplido los 18 años al parecer le había traído una gran tozudez, así que no pudo más que resignarse y, fiel a su amo, enfrentar a todos esos buitres de la compañía que se levantarían en contra del dragón. Afortunadamente todo había salido bien, Ryu seguía siendo el dueño del negocio de su familia y el presidente de su compañía, esto último a más fuerza de amenazas que de otra cosa. Junto a Kyu no tardaron en contarle a su madre la verdadera razón tras la anulación del compromiso y, aunque aún no aceptaba totalmente su relación, accedió a irse de la mansión con Megumi y a cuidar de ella, pues la quería como a una hija. Mientras que no pudo oponerse a la voluntad de su hijo, que ya tenía 18 años, de ir a vivir con Ryu a su mansión.

((para evitar confusiones aclaro que destiné a Kyu mayor que Ryu, de manera que cumplió los 18 años en marzo del año en que Ryu los cumplió en noviembre))

Cabe agregar además un inesperado acontecimiento. Un día se encontraron Ryu y la hermana de Megumi en el departamento de la pelirrosa y entonces la mujer sin rodeos les contó a ambos herederos que había descifrado todo detrás del problema que habían armado. Después de analizar a fondo el asunto fue claro para ella que los dos amigos de su hermana tenían una relación sentimental y que la chica los estaba apoyando. Seguido de ser confirmada su teoría, les expresó que no se oponía a la decisión que habían tomado y que ciertamente le parecía una tontería todo el asunto del compromiso, cosa muy pasada de moda en occidente. Sin embargo, con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era en dejar pasar la gran oportunidad de forjar una alianza entre sus compañías, por lo que expuso ante el dragón su ingeniosa propuesta de que el chico apoyara el surgimiento de una pequeña empresa que estaba tratando de sacar adelante por su cuenta y así en un futuro, cuando llegara el momento de tomar la responsabilidad de manejar el negocio de su familia, podrían consolidar una alianza mucho mayor que tendría el mismo impacto que la que acababan de disolver. A Ryu le gustó bastante la idea y aceptó tal proposición que además le agradaría mucho escuchar a Anubis y al resto de su consejo empresarial.

En fin, atrás había quedado el aniversario donde la pareja de chicos había cumplido un año de noviazgo y, dado el tumulto de conflictos junto con el reacomodo de sus vidas, no habían podido celebrarlo adecuadamente. Es por ello que Ryu estaba planeado algo especial para hacer con bastante tiempo de anterioridad y finalmente habían acordado en ir a pasar todo el fin de semana a un Onsen. Pero gracias a que ese era un día viernes y para que Megumi y la madre de Kyu tuvieran su parte de celebración en esa fecha tan especial, habían organizado una fiesta en la noche en el departamento de la pelirrosa con todos sus compañeros de la DDS, a la cual asistía también la muchacha. De esa manera, todos quedaban contentos y ellos podrían ser libres de largarse de la región para tener el fin de semana más relajante y regaloneado que jamás habían tenido durante el pasado año en el que su relación era más secreta.

Ryu estiró el brazo con la intención de zamarrear levemente a Kyu para despertarlo, pero se quedó a mitad de camino. Tenía una mejor idea. Acercó su cuerpo al del moreno bajo la cálida ropa de cama y se dirigió a su cuello el cual comenzó a besar con caricias húmedas. Luego también atacó su oreja, la cual lamió al tiempo que le deslizaba un mano bajo el pantalón del pijama. Tomó su miembro algo erecto en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo en un lento y suave vaivén mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando su oreja. Kyu no tardo en ponerse duro y removerse inquieto entre sueños, así que el dragón le habló al oído con la voz ronca por su propia excitación.

-Kyu... despierta... es hora de levantarse -dijo en voz baja y sensual.

El moreno no demoró en despertar y entreabrió los ojos con somnolencia.

-kimochi... -fue lo primero que dijo, en un susurro.

Luego acercó su boca a la del peliazul y se besaron. Primero saboreando mutuamente sus labios y luego juntando sus lenguas y frotándolas en un beso húmedo y lascivo, mientras el moreno iniciaba un movimiento de cadera siguiendo el ritmo de la mano de su novio.

Ryu rompió el beso y atacó nuevamente su cuello sólo el tiempo que demoró en subirle la polera del pijama hasta el pecho. Entonces bajó y le besó también esa zona sin parar de masturbarlo a un ritmo lento. Fue recorriendo con sus labios y su lengua el pecho del moreno, dejando un camino húmedo por donde pasaba. Se dirigió a uno de sus pezones y lo lamió y succionó sacándole un jadeo y un siseo de placer a su novio. Juntos habían ido descubriendo puntos sensibles en sus cuerpos y ese era uno de ellos, que cuando se estimulaba con el ritmo adecuado aumentaba enormemente la excitación corporal.

- Ryu... hazlo mas rápido... -le pidió con la voz ronca y un tanto quebrada, refiriéndose al movimiento de su mano frotándole el pene.

Pero el peliazul no le obedeció y en vez de eso continuó bajando por su tórax lamiendo su tostada piel, hasta pasar por su abdomen, llegar a su ombligo y a su vientre bajo, dándole por último un ligero mordisco en la prominencia de la cadera. Kyu suspiró de placer y se preguntó qué haría su amante continuación. Un par de veces en otras ocasiones Ryu le había hecho una felación, pero la última vez no le había avisado que se corría y, bueno, al dragón no le había gustado para nada el accidente y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a hacer.

- Ryu, ven... quiero tocarte también... -le pidió con la respiración agitada.

- espera un poco...

Le respondió y sin previo aviso le dio una larga lamida a su miembro, terminando en la punta donde hizo círculos al rededor del glande. Kyu tembló como gelatina al sentirlo y no pudo evitar dar un ronco gemido. El dragón no se quedó quieto y repitió seguidamente las lamidas que iban desde la base a la punta y de vuelta, lamiendo también el glande. El moreno se mordía el labio inferior, respiraba agitadamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo y el aire que exhalaba estaban muy calientes. Pero cuando en verdad se derritió de placer fue cuando el peliazul tomó la punta de su pene entre sus labios y lo deslizó dentro de su boca. Estaba tan húmedo y caliente dentro de su boca y al succionarle hacía tanta presión, una deliciosa presión, que la caricia no demoraría mucho en arrastrarle al éxtasis.

Depositó sus manos en la cabeza de Ryu y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándole al tiempo que le guiaba en el ritmo adecuado y mientras él se deshacía en jadeos y suspiros.

- Ryu... ya... casi... -le advirtió cuando sintió aquella sensación de tensión en ascenso.

El dragón agradeció que en esa ocasión le avisara, entonces subió hasta su boca y le besó con pasión y lascivia mientras le masturbaba con la mano a una velocidad que fácilmente llevo a Kyu al orgasmo. Eyaculó con un quejido en la mano del peliazul y cuando la tensión abandonó su cuerpo se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente por la boca.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi koibito...

Le saludó Ryu en un susurro al oído.

- nunca... había re... recibido... un saludo tan increíble - le respondió jadeando.

El dragón rio.

- me alegro por eso.

En seguida, Kyu se incorporó sobre el cuerpo recostado de Ryu y le besó al tiempo que llevó una mano a su abultada entrepierna y la masajeó sobre el pijama.

- estás duro... -murmuró dentro del beso.

- obviamente...

- qué quieres que haga?

- cualquier cosa, sólo haz que me corra.

Ante esa orden, el peliverde prosiguió desabotonándole la parte superior del pijama, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Entonces empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras lo masturbaba a un ritmo firme, provocando que se endurecieran. Ryu temblaba contra su cuerpo, movía su cadera en sincronía con la mano de su novio y jadeaba abandonado al placer de sus caricias. Y las veces que mordía de vez en cuando, el peliazul daba un ligero respingo y se estremecía al tiempo que una buena cantidad de líquido pre seminal salía por la punta de su pene. A esas alturas Kyu sabía bastante bien cómo tocarlo para hacerle disfrutar al máximo, por lo que no tardó mucho en provocarle un orgasmo, haciéndole eyacular en su mano.

El dragón se derrumbó sobre la almohada, respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire y entonces el moreno desvió su atención hacia el reloj en la mesa de noche.

- rayos! Estoy atrasado!

Exclamó mientras salía de la cama rumbo al baño para ducharse. Ryu hizo lo mismo, pero fue al de otra habitación.

Aún tenían unos minutos para desayunar y fueron al comedor donde los esperaba Yurie. La mujer tenía todo servido por lo que pudieron ganar algo de tiempo. Yurie saludó a Kyu por su cumpleaños y sirvió para cada uno un trozo de pastel que había preparado el día anterior. Desde que el moreno se había mudado a la mansión estaba al tanto de la relación entre los muchachos y al ver lo mucho que había cambiado su amo desde que se encontró con aquel chico y lo bien que le hacía estar con él, no tenía ninguna razón para oponerse a su relación. Además, tal como solía suceder, no había necesitado de demasiado tiempo para encariñarse con el amistoso Kyu.

Luego del corto desayuno, tomaron uno de los autos del garaje y salieron de la mansión rumbo a la DDS donde Ryu dejaría a Kyu para ir después al edificio de la compañía donde lo esperaba Anubis.

Continuará….

.

.

.

este epílogo es mas bien fanservice xD


End file.
